Une nouvelle histoire
by Seelio
Summary: Après les examens de fin d'année, Tohru délivre les Sohma de leurs malédiction. Mais En contrepartie de ce cadeau qu'elle leur offre, elle souffre brusquement du coeur... YukixTohru fic. please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

UNE NOUVELLE HISTOIRE  
  
-Chapitre 1-  
  
Mémoire perdu  
  
Après les examens de fin d'année, Tohru mis sa santé en danger pour sauver les Sohma de la malédiction qui pèse sur leur famille. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Akito voulait qu'aucun Sohma soient proches d'un étranger était qu'il ne voulait pas que cette personne soit impliquée dans leurs affaires familiales au point de vouloir les délivrer. Car en réalité, les sauver voulais dire sacrifier sa vie à la souffrance. Cependant, Tohru accepta ce destin et tomba brusquement malade. Quelques mois passèrent est Tohru ne se rétablissait pas, elle souffrait du c?ur et faisait sans arrêt des cauchemars. Comme tous ne supportaient pas l'idée de la voir souffrir comme cela, une décision fut prise : effacer sa mémoire.  
  
« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? Tu ne veux quand même pas lui effacer la mémoire ? ! » S'écria Yuki.  
  
« Le problème cardiaque de Tohru-san est dû au fait qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous délivrer de notre malédiction, mais je ne supporte pas la voir souffrir comme cela.elle ne le mérite pas. » Dit le docteur.  
  
« Cette décision n'en revient pas à nous mais à elle seule ! » Rétorqua Kyo.  
  
« C'est vrai.mais voulez-vous vraiment continuer à voir Tohru-san souffrir de la sorte jusqu'à la mort ? »  
  
« Merde ! Faite comme vous voulez ! » Cria Kyo avant de sortir. Yuki sorti après Kyo se dirigeant vers la chambre de Tohru, sa bien aimée.  
  
Toc, toc, toc !  
  
« Je peux entrer ? » La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Yuki s'approcha du lit de Tohru. « Tu es réveillé Tohru-san ? »  
  
Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour découvrir le visage attristé de Yuki.  
  
« Ah ! Yuki-kun, qu'y a t-il ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si triste ? » Dit-elle d'une faible voix.  
  
« Tohru-san, tu souffres beaucoup et cela nous attriste énormément. et tout ça à cause de nous. » Lui dit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que j'irai bientôt mieux ! » Un sourire vint à ses lèvres. « Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de vous voir, toi et les autres heureux ! .  
  
« Mais comment je peux être heureux de te voir comme cela ? » Yuki serra son poing droit « ça me fais mal. .  
  
Tohru pris sa main.  
  
« Il.il veut t'effacer la mémoire, ainsi, tu retrouveras ta santé et nous, nous redeviendrons les juunishis. . En disant cela il serra la main de Tohru.  
  
'Hatori-san.' Tohru comprit qu'Hatori voulait faire cela pour son bien puis ferma les yeux. « Yuki-kun. jamais je ne vous oublierai. Tous ces souvenirs que j'ai de vous resteront à jamais dans mon c?ur, ils seront simplement endormis et un jour je voudrais être capable de les réveiller. Jamais je ne t'oublierai. non, jamais. »  
  
Pendant qu'elle parlait, des larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux fermés.  
  
Yuki se pencha vers elle pour déposer sur ses lèvres un bref baiser. « Pourquoi ? . Pourquoi. » répétait-il ? « . Tohru. »  
  
« Pourquoi, ça doit se passer comme ça ? » Dit-il doucement.  
  
« Yuki-kun, même si je dois perdre la mémoire je tomberai encore et encore amoureuse de toi, et j'aimerai redevenir amie avec tout les autres parce que je vous aime tous si fort ! » Dit-elle.  
  
« Pardonne-moi Yuki-kun, tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien. Je suis tellement désolée ! »  
  
Yuki, l'embrassa encore et la prit dans ses bras. « Ne gaspille pas tes forces, Tohru, tu es si fragile. Je t'aime Tohru-chan, rien n'est plus important que toi dans ma vie. et j'aie peur, j'ai peur de te perdre. »  
  
« Je suis tellement heureuse de te connaître, Yuki-kun. »  
  
Yuki rallongea Tohru sur le lit et resta à son chevet en gardant sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à l'arrivé d'Hatori.  
  
« Hatori-san ! » Dit Tohru tournant sa tête vers le nouveau venu dans la chambre.  
  
« Yuki, laisse-nous s'il te plaît »  
  
Il baisa la main de Tohru et quitta la chambre en lui jetant un dernier regard.  
  
Hatori regardait la jeune fille. Ce qu'il allait lui faire le répugnait, cela lui rappelait le jour ou il effaça la mémoire de Kana, un si triste jour. Il ne voulait pas lui ôter ses beaux souvenirs, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais il devait le faire, pour qu'elle guérisse. Il mis sa main sur le visage de Tohru.  
  
« Hatori-san, je ne vous oublierai jamais, vous occuperez toujours la même place dans mon c?ur.merci, merci de m'avoir accepté dans votre vie. »  
  
Les mots de Tohru touchèrent le c?ur d'Hatori 'pardonne-moi, Tohru-san.et ce n'est pas à toi de dire merci mais à nous.pardonne-moi'.  
  
Un éclat de lumière jaillit. La mémoire de Tohru était éffacé. Etant inconsciente, elle s'écroula sur Hatori et à sa plus grande stupeur, il ne se transforma pas en hippocampe. Le fait d'effacer la mémoire de Tohru devait ramener la malédiction sur les Sohma, pourtant, Hatori ne s'était pas transformé !  
  
'Comment est-ce possible' se dit-il.  
  
Il porta Tohru dans ses bras, pour se diriger vers le séjour où tous les autres Sohma les attendaient impatiemment. Lorsque le docteur arriva dans la salle de séjour, tous furent surpris de la présence de la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
  
« Q.qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Hatori ? » cria Yuki inquiet.  
  
« Répond ! » Continua Kyo.  
  
« J'ai effacé la mémoire de Tohru-san, je vais la ramener chez son grand- père pour qu'elle n'ait pas de confusion à son réveil. » Dit-il.  
  
« Là n'est pas la question ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas transformé ? » Cria Kyo, cette fois-ci énervé par la réponse du docteur.  
  
« Tohru est notre héros, nous ne pourrons jamais assez lui remercier. »  
  
Hatori la déposa à l'arrière de la voiture, Yuki les accompagnèrent.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent chez le grand-père, Hatori effaça la mémoire de la famille de Tohru. Puis il effaça aussi la mémoire de Uo-chan et Hana-chan de la période où Tohru vivait chez Shigure.  
  
« Yuki, il est préférable que vous ne l'approchiez pas pour ne pas la brusquer. De plus sa santé est encore fragile. »  
  
Quand Yuki rentra chez lui, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il pensait à elle, rien qu'à elle, à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ses larmes coulaient à flot, infiniment, des larmes qui mêlaient à la fois tristesse, regret, joie et amour.  
  
Il serra ses poings, « Je n'ai pas abandonné, je ne t'abandonnerai pas Tohru. »  
Fin du chapitre 1  
  
Seelio 


	2. les surprises de la rentrée

-Chapitre 2-  
  
Les surprises de la rentrée  
Les vacances de printemps étaient finies. Cette année, Yuki et Kyo entraient en deuxième année à l'université. Cela faisait presque quatre mois que Tohru avait quitté la maison de Shigure. C'était la rentrée. . .  
  
« Yuki-kun !!! Kyo-kun !!! » Cria l'écrivain dans toute la maison « c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas être en retard pour la cérémonie ! »  
  
« Des belles étudiantes, étudiantes !!! » Chantonna Shigure « comme je vous envie !!! »  
  
« Vieux pervers ! » cria Kyo et Yuki en même temps.  
  
« Hm ! Qui sait, peut-être que vous ferez des rencontres inattendus ! »  
  
« On en a pas fait l'année dernière, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerai cette année ! » répondit Yuki. « J'y vais. A plus tard. »  
  
« Moi aussi. » dit Kyo.  
Kyo et Yuki étaient sur le chemin de l'université. Bien sûr, ils marchaient séparément. Ils se demandaient tous deux si Tohru allait mieux et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire cette année. En réalité, Tohru n'avait pas pu entrer à l'université l'année passée car elle était tombée malade juste avant.  
  
La cérémonie de rentrée était très ennuyante, surtout pour Yuki, car toutes les filles de première année n'avaient déjà de yeux que pour lui et le mitraillaient du regard. Il sortit de la salle pour se diriger dans la cour de l'université. Il marchait dans l'allée de cerisiers quand quelque chose captiva son attention. Une fille aux cheveux brun et long se tenait près d'un arbre, dos face à lui.  
'T-Tohru ? !!' son coeur s'arrêta.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna et fit finalement face à Yuki.  
  
'C'est bien elle !!!'. Cette fois-ci son coeur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'éclater.  
  
Elle commença à courir en sa direction « Hana-chan !!! » Quand elle arriva près de son amie qui se trouvait derrière lui, elle lui saisit les mains.  
  
« Je suis contente de te voir ! »  
  
« Uo-chan travaille. et si nous allions la voir après les cours ? »  
  
« Oui » répondit son amie.  
  
« Ah ! Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un ! » elle tira Hana-chan par la main.  
  
« To.euh. Honda-san ! »  
  
« Eh? » Tohru se tourna pour voir celui qui s'adressait à elle.  
  
« Ah ! So . Sohma-sempaï ? » bégaya t-elle, intimidé. « Ano. co-comment allez-vous ? »   
  
« Ca va. vous entrez en première année ? » demanda t-il.  
  
« Oui ! » dit-elle joyeusement.  
  
« Alors, je vous souhaite bon courage. »  
  
Elle lui donna sourire « Je vous remercie, bon courage à vous aussi Sohma- sempaï ! » Il lui sourit en retour, puis elle partit avec Hana-chan.  
  
'Tohru, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir pleine d'énergie et de santé. Mais tu ne t'imagines pas non plus à quel point ça me fait mal de ne plus exister à tes yeux. De toute manière, je suis content que l'on soit dans la même université, comme ça, je pourrai garder un ?il sur toi. Tohru-san !'  
  
********  
  
« Avant de vous laisser, je vous prie de ne pas oublier d'aller voir le tableau de parrainage. Comme vous le savez, chacun d'entre vous devrez vous occuper d'un ou deux étudiants de première année de la même manière dont vous avez été aidé l'année passée. » annonça le professeur. « Je compte sur vous ! » continua t-il.  
  
« Kyooo-kun!!! Kyo-kun!". Kagura arriva courrant.  
  
« Kagura ? »  
  
« Yuki-kun, où est-il ? Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'on mange ensemble aujourd'hui ? Je suis venu vous chercher ! » cria t-elle.  
  
« Il est encore à l'intérieur.» dit-il froidement.  
  
« Je vais le chercher, à tout de suite ! » dit elle joyeusement.  
  
'Je me demande où Tohru va manger et avec qui. sans doute avec Hanajima- san.' Pensa Yuki.  
  
« Hé ! » Yuki se retourna à l'appel.  
  
« Avant d'aller manger, on va voir le tableau de parrainage. » suggéra Kyo.  
  
« Oui, allons-y tous ensemble ! » s'écria Kagura.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle d'information.  
  
Kagura commença à lire la liste des étudiants. « Sohma Kyo : Miwa Noboru. » elle ferma ses yeux et donna un soupire de soulagement. « Ouf, c'est un garçon ! » elle baissa son regard d'un cran. « Sohma Yuki : Hino Takashi et H-Honda Tohru. »  
  
« Ré. répète un peu ça ? » cria Kyo. « Tohru est dans cette université ? »  
  
« On dirait bien qu'oui. » dit-elle avec stupéfaction « qu'elle joie ! N'est-ce pas Yuki ? »  
  
Yuki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.Il avait une chance sur un millier d'être son parrain, il ne pouvait pas croire que cette chance lui aurait était accordé. Une immense joie inonda son c?ur.  
  
« o-oui » répondit-il.  
  
« Nous devrions aller la voir pour le lui dire et par la même occasion, on pourra vérifier si elle est en forme ! » suggéra la jeune fille.  
  
« On risque de la déranger, c'est l'heure du repas. » avertit Kyo.  
  
« Hum. c'est vrai. On ira la voir après manger alors ! » dit-elle.  
  
Ils sortirent du bâtiment pour chercher un endroit pour manger à l'extérieur. Ils avaient trouvé une place sur le gazon dans l'arrière cour de l'université où ils s'installèrent. Kyo et Kagura se chamaillaient et pendant ce temps, Yuki était perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
'Je suis vraiment content d'être son parrain, ça me permettra de refaire connaissance avec elle plus facilement.'  
  
Soudain, une scène qui le déplu le fit sortir de sa rêverie.  
  
'Hein !'  
  
Yuki n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis debout par impulsion est qu'il 'était exprimer à voix haute.  
  
Kyo et Kagura se tournèrent vers lui. Yuki regardait droit devant lui. Il regardait Tohru tirer un garçon par la main, sa Tohru.  
  
'Qui c'est ce type ?'. 'Pourquoi Tohru le tient par la main ?' Yuki serra ses poings. Il détestait la vision qu'il avait devant les yeux et il n'y pouvait rien.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Yuki ? » demanda Kagura.  
  
« rien »  
  
« Assis toi et mange sale rat. »  
  
« . »  
  
'Tiens, c'est bizarre, aujourd'hui ce sale rat ne répond pas à mes provocations.' pensa Kyo. Il regarda alors dans la direction dans laquelle l'attention de Yuki était tourné et il trouva Tohru en compagnie de Saki et un inconnu.  
  
'Qui c'est ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec Tohru et Hanajima ?'  
  
« Et. et si on allait les voir, je ne pense pas qu'on les dérangera. Je pense même que sa ferai plaisir à Tohru de faire connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes. » suggéra Kagura.  
  
Elle rangea le déjeuné et se leva.  
  
« Aller. venez, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de lui parler ! . »  
  
*****  
  
« Hey ! »  
  
Tohru et ses deux amis étaient en train de déjeuner. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à la personne qui les avaient appelés.  
  
« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais. tu ne serais pas Honda Tohru-san ? »  
  
« H-Hai !!! »  
  
« Moi, je m'appelle Sohma Kagura, enchanté. Je suis la cousine de Sohma Kyo et Sohma Yuki. »  
  
« En-enchanté !!! »  
  
« Ca ne vous dérange pas si on se joint à vous ? » demanda Kagura.  
  
Tohru regarda ses amis pour demander leurs accords. « Non pas du tout ! Je vous en pris installez-vous ! »  
  
« Merci !!! »  
  
Kagura s'assit et fit signe à Kyo et Yuki de s'approcher. « Venez ! » dit- elle.  
  
Yuki et Kyo ne parlaient pas. Ils étaient énervés. Mais de quoi ? De voir que Tohru s'était trouvé UN ami ?  
  
« C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a deux qui ne sont pas très heureux d'être ici. » dit Hana-chan avec un ton sérieux et le regard tourné vers les deux cousins.  
  
« Je ressens une vague d'ondes très étranges. »  
  
« Hana-chan. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien Tohru. »  
  
« Ah. »  
  
« Honda-san, en réalité, nous sommes venus ici pour te dire que nous sommes allés voir le tableau de parrainage et je suis ton parrain. » annonça Yuki.  
  
« Vraiment ? » répondit la jeune fille.  
  
« J'en suis heureuse ! Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé jusqu'ici pour me mettre au courant. » dit-elle en souriant.  
  
« Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous Sohma sempaï, Kyo-sempaï. »  
  
Tendant la main vers son ami. « Ah ! voici Asano Mitsuhiro. Mitsuhiro-san, voici Sohma Yuki et Sohma Kyo. Nous étions dans la même classe en 1ère et en Terminale avec Hana-chan et Uo-chan. »  
  
« Vous êtes des camarades de Tohru-chan ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »  
  
Des frissons parcoururent le corps et le c?ur de Yuki. 'Sont-ils si proche que ça pour qu'il puisse se permettre de l'appeler de manière aussi familière ?' se demandait-il en lui-même. En réalité, il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il essayait de lutter mais n'y arrivait pas.  
  
« J'ai des choses à faire. A bientôt ! » dit-il.  
  
« Ah ! mais vous n'avez pas mangé ! vous allez vous fatiguer Sohma- sempaï ! » s'écria Tohru inquiète.  
  
Comme la gentillesse naturelle de Tohru lui avait manqué !!! Il sentit son c?ur se soulager.un petit peu.  
  
Il la regarda avec un regard tendre et un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Ça va aller Honda-san ! De toutes manières je n'ai pas très faim. »  
  
Il se retira. Kyo et Kagura le regardèrent partir. Ils savaient que Yuki n'allait pas bien à cause de leur nouvelle situation avec Tohru.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Tohru était perdu dans ses pensées 'Sohma-sempaï avait un si triste regard ! j'espère qu'il ira bientôt mieux.Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais même si nous n'avons jamais été très proche, j'ai cette curieuse envie de le voir sourire et être heureux.'  
  
De son coté, Yuki marchait pour se rendre dans la cour principale de l'université. 'Pourquoi est-ce que je leur ai menti ? J'ai rien à faire. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas la réalité. Je suis vraiment pathétique. Mais Tohru, je garderai courage tant que tu n'auras pas compris combien tu compte pour moi.'  
  
Fin du chapitre 2  
  
Seelio 


	3. Asano Mitsuhiro

Voilà !!! j'ai finalement écrit le chapitre 3 pour ceux qui se sentent de le lire !!!! ^_^   
-Chapitre 3-  
Asano Mitsuhiro  
La première semaine de cour finie rapidement. La douceur du printemps accompagnait la vie des étudiants qui se réjouissaient de l'arrivé du week- end. Durant la semaine, Yuki n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Tohru pour lui demander comment c'était passé sa première semaine à l'université puisque son autre filleul Takashi lui avait pris tout son temps car il avait des problèmes administratifs. C'est pourquoi, il était à sa recherche avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. Il se trouvait devant l'entrée du bâtiment et scannait le hall pour ne pas la rater  
  
« Ano. Sohma-sempaï, vous semblez chercher quelqu'un » dit une voix familière à ses oreilles. Il se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui s'adressait à lui.  
  
« Hon-Honda-san ?! » s'écria t-il par surprise.  
  
« Je peux vous aider à trouver cette personne si vous voulez, c'est plus facile quand on est deux ! » dit-elle avec le sourire.  
  
« Ah non ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! En fait. En réalité, c'est vous que je cherchais. » dit-il timidement.  
  
« Hein ?! Moi ? »  
  
«En tant que parrain, je voulais savoir comment c'était passé votre première semaine de cour dans cette université. » dit-il  
  
« et si vous aviez besoin d'aide. » il continua.  
  
« Ca va, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes. Vous sembliez si occupé cette semaine alors j'ai demandé à Hana-chan et Mitsuhiro-san de me guider un peu, car comme vous, ils sont tous deux en deuxième année. Je ne voulais pas être un poids en plus pour vous. »  
  
« Mais, non ! Tu-euh- Vous n'êtes pas un poids pour moi. La prochaine fois si vous avez un quelconque problème, venez me voir. » il lui sourit.  
  
« Oui » elle lui fit aussi un sourire.  
  
Tu-du, tu-du, tu-du !!!  
  
« Ah mince ! Il faut que j'y aille Sohma-sempaï, Mitshuhiro-san doit être en train de m'attendre ! J'ai été heureuse de vous parler » dit-elle joyeusement.  
  
'Encore lui.' pensa t-il. Son regard se dirigea tristement vers le sol.  
  
« Je comprends, à bientôt Honda-san ! » dit-il avec un sourire pour cacher ses sentiments.  
  
Elle partit.  
  
'Sohma-sempaï avait encore ce regard plein de tristesse. je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimerai pouvoir lui remonter le moral. Mais se serai trop présomptueux de ma part de vouloir faire une tel chose puisque nous ne nous connaissons que très peu.'  
  
« Ah ! Mitsuhiro-san ! » cria t-elle.  
  
« Tohru-chan ! Où étais-tu ? Tu va être en retard à ton travail ! »  
  
« Merci de m'avoir attendu ! » dit-elle toute essoufflée.  
  
« C'est rien, mon père m'a dit que tu n'étais pas totalement rétablie de ton opération du c?ur, alors il faut bien que je te surveille un peu ! » dit-il avec le sourire.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais vraiment mieux ! » dit-elle d'un ton confirmé et le poing levé.  
  
« Oui mais tout de même, fais attention de ne pas mettre ta santé en danger. Ca mettrait beaucoup de personnes inquiètes. » lui dit-il. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher ce soir ? »  
  
« Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci ! »  
  
*****  
  
Yuki se trouvait dans sa base secrète. Il se souvenait qu'habituellement Tohru l'accompagnait pour l'aider. Ce petit jardin était devenu le leur. Et il le chérissait de tout son c?ur, il lui rappelai tant de souvenir, de si bon souvenir.  
'Tohru, cela fait quelques mois que tu es partie et tant de choses ont déjà changé.'  
Après s'être occupé de ses plantes, il rentra chez Shigure.  
  
« Ca y est, tu es rentré Yuki ! » s'écria Shigure.  
  
Yuki arriva à la porte du séjour et lança un regard vers l'écrivain  
  
« Quel regard froid Yuki ! Et moi qui m'inquiétais pour toi ! » plaisanta t- il.  
  
« Arrête de raconter des bêtises Shigure, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
  
« Kyo n'est pas là et il n'y a rien à manger. On va manger dehors ce soir ? »  
  
« Hm. J'arrive. » répondit-il.  
  
Shigure et Yuki marchèrent en direction de la ville pour manger dans un bon restaurant.  
  
« Snif, snif! .Comme la nourriture de Tohru me manque !!! » dit Shigure les larmes aux yeux.  
  
« Oh ! Tais-toi, on est arrivé »  
  
Yuki ouvrit la porte d'entrée du restaurant.  
  
« Shigure, dépêchons-nous avant qu'il y ait trop de monde. Je me sens déjà fatigué de ce restaurant. »  
  
« Bonsoir ! »  
  
Shigure et Yuki regardèrent la personne qui les avait salués.  
  
« Honda-san ? Q-Que fais-tu ici ? » dit Yuki étonné son c?ur battant très fort.  
  
« So-Sohma-sempaï ! Quelle surprise ! » dit-elle, elle aussi étonné.  
  
« Je travail ici ! Je vous installe ? » continua t-elle.  
  
« Oui, s'il te plaît. » répondit-il.  
  
« Alors comme ça tu es une connaissance de Yuki-kun ? Je me présente : Je suis Sohma Shigure un cousin de Yuki. Enchanté. »  
  
« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Honda Tohru. »  
  
« Veuillez m'excuser, je dois y aller. Je reviendrai pour la commande, mettez-vous à votre aise ! » dit-elle gentiment.  
  
« C'est fou comme le hasard fait les choses ! Il y a des cinquantaines de restaurants dans cette ville et il a fallut que l'on rentre dans celui où Tohru travaille. » dit Shigure les yeux fermés.  
  
« Alors, regrettes-tu d'être venu ? » demanda t-il .  
  
Yuki ne répondit pas à cette question, Shigure connaissait bien la réponse.  
  
Finalement, il prirent un bon repas et s'apprêtèrent à partir.  
  
« Honda-san ? »  
  
« Hai ! Sohma-sempaï ? »  
  
« Vous finissez votre service à quelle heure ? » demanda t-il.  
  
« Je finis à 22 heures. » dit-elle avec le sourire. « Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Il se fait tard et c'est dangereux pour une fille de se promener dans la ville pendant la nuit » dit-il d'un ton concerné.  
  
« Ah ! Ça ne fait rien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! » dit-elle, gêné.  
  
« Mais je le suis ! » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
« J'insiste Honda-san, il vous raccompagnera chez vous ! Qui sais quel être perverti se promène dans les rues tard le soir ! » dit Shigure sérieusement.  
  
« Mais. mais je ne veux pas vous déranger » dit-elle.  
  
« Honda-san, vous ne me dérangez vraiment pas. » répondit le beau jeune homme.  
  
« Bon. très bien ! » accepta t-elle finalement.  
  
Yuki lui fit un doux sourire. « Dans ce cas, je vous attends dehors, à to. »  
  
« Non ! » Tohru lui coupa la parole. « Heu. je veux dire, restez à l'intérieur, il fait frais dehors. vous risquez d'attraper froid ! » lui dit-elle d'un ton concerné.  
  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.  
  
« Sohma-sempaï ! Excusez-moi, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fais attendre ! »  
  
« Non, ça va. » il lui sourit.  
  
Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la maison de Tohru.  
  
« Encore merci de me raccompagner, vous êtes gentil, comme Mitsuhiro- san ! » lui dit-elle d'une douce voix avec un grand sourire.  
  
« . » Yuki détourna son regard d'elle, il avait l'air triste. En réalité, il était vraiment triste. Depuis qu'il avait revu Tohru, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se parler, il fallait toujours qu'elle prononce ce prénom.  
  
« Excusez-moi, Sohma-sempaï. Aurai-je dit ou fait quelque chose pour vous irriter ? » dit elle, inquiète.  
  
'A chaque fois que je vous vois, vous avez l'air si triste.' continua t- elle dans ses pensées.  
  
A ces mots Yuki sorti de sa rêverie.  
  
« Ah ! Non, pas du tout ! » lui répondit-il rapidement.  
  
« Je suis rassurée ! » elle lui sourit.  
  
Yuki se remit à réfléchir et fini par casser le silence en lui demandant quelque chose dont il redoutait la réponse.  
  
« Heu. Honda-san vous parlez souvent de Asano Mitsuhiro-san, il a l'air important pour vous. » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres pour cacher ses sentiments.  
  
Elle le regarda, surprise des paroles du jeune homme.  
  
« Oui ! Il l'est. » dit elle tendrement.  
  
Ces mots coupèrent le souffle de Yuki.  
  
Tohru continua. « Mitsuhiro-san est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Il y a à peu près quatre mois, j'ai été hospitalisé, j'ai eu une opération au coeur. Mitsuhiro-san s'est beaucoup occupé de moi. En fait, il est le fils de notre médecin de famille et comme il suit des études de médecine, parfois il aide son père. C'est pourquoi nous sommes devenus amis. » conta t-elle.  
  
« Je comprends. » répondit-il.  
  
« Alors vous êtes ensemble ? » il continua.  
  
« Ah ! Mais non pas du tout ! C'est ce que je vous ai laissé croire ? » (Tohru est dans son choc mode)  
  
De retour à sa forme normale, elle poursuivit. « Nous sommes simplement amis, c'est dans ce sens là qu'il est important pour moi. »  
  
« Vraiment ? » dit-il surpris et à la fois soulagé de la réponse.  
  
« Hm ! » elle fit un signe de la tête.  
  
Comme ils avaient beaucoup parlé, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la maison du grand-père de Tohru. En réalité, la maison de Tohru n'était pas très éloignée du restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait.  
  
Tohru inclina sa tête devant Yuki en gage de respect.  
  
« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné chez moi Sohma-sempaï. Faites attention à vous sur votre chemin. Cela me rend inquiète de vous voir partir seul. » dit-elle.  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. » lui dit-il pour la rassurer.  
  
« Hm. Alors encore merci et à bientôt ! »  
  
Il lui donna un simple sourire en réponse, un sourire qui venait du coeur, ce qui surpris Tohru. Elle lui dit au revoir par la main et lui de même.  
  
'Maman, aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Sohma-sempaï sourire d'une manière dont je n'avais jamais vu auparavant et pour une raison inexpliquée, cela me rend très heureuse. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil mais. il semblerait qu'il garde au fond de lui une profonde tristesse.'  
  
« Tohru-chan ! Tu es enfin rentrée !!! »  
  
« Oui ! Bonsoir grand-père ! »  
  
Fin du chapitre 3  
Seelio 


	4. La maison dans la forêt

Hey ! Je voudrais remercier ceux qui lisent ma fic et/ou ceux qui m'ont rewievé. Ca me touche beaucoup et sa me donne envie de continuer cette petite histoire. Si vous avez des suggestion à me faire, elle sont la bienvenue ! bon assez parlé de moi, entrons dans le vif du sujet.  
  
-Chapitre 4-  
La maison dans la forêt  
Tohru venait de terminer les cours.  
  
'C'est une chance que je ne travaille pas ce soir, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour me promener un peu, ça fait longtemps ! En plus, docteur Asano m'a dit que ça me ferait du bien de marcher un peu !' pensa Tohru.  
  
« Ah ! Et si j'allais faire un tour dans le bois que j'ai vu la dernière fois quand j'ai fait un détour avant d'aller au travail ! » s'écriat-elle.  
  
Elle se dirigea joyeusement vers le bois.  
  
'Ca fait du bien de prendre un peu l'air.' Tohru ferma les yeux, elle voulait profiter de ce moment. Quand elle les rouvrit quelque chose attira son attention. une petite boule de poil orange était étendue sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers l'animal.  
  
« Bonjour petit chat ! » elle se pencha vers lui pour pouvoir le caresser, il ne bougeait pas.  
  
« Oh ! mais tu es blessé !!! » elle le prit alors dans ses bras.  
  
« Il faut vite t'emmener chez le vétérinaire ! » s'écria t-elle stressés par la situation et coura dans toutes directions.  
  
A ces mots, le chat se réveilla subitement. Il s'agita et s'échappa des bras de Tohru. Une fois à terre, il continua son chemin pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les bois, mais il s'écroula. Tohru s'avança pour le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.  
  
« Tu es fatigué on dirait. Je vais continuer ce chemin, peut-être que tu habites par-là. Je vais te ramener à tes maîtres ! Ils doivent être inquiets. » dit-elle au chat endormi par la fatigue.  
  
Elle commença à s'enfoncer dans le petit bois. Elle était seule, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien. Elle n'était jamais venue dans ce bois, pourtant elle avait l'impression de le connaître.  
  
« Quel sentiment étrange !!! J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit ! » dit-elle. Elle continua à marcher pour finalement trouver une jolie maison.  
  
« Regarde ça petit chat ! ce n'est pas là que tu habites ? » Le chat leva la tête à moitié endormi, puis il se mit à s'agiter de nouveau.  
  
« Chut reste tranquille, sinon tu va encore te fatiguer. » lui dit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sonna.  
  
Comme personne ne répondit-elle décida de faire le tour de la maison. Les portes coulissantes étaient grandes ouvertes.  
  
« Bonjour ! Excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un ? »  
  
Soudain elle entendit la chasse d'eau.  
  
« On ne peut vraiment pas aller aux toilettes tranquille de nos jours ! Oui, je suis là ! » dit la personne.  
  
« Shi-Shigure-san ! E-e-excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger! M-mais. » dit- elle avec panique.  
  
« Tohru-kun ? » dit-il, surpris par cette visite inattendue.  
  
« Excusez-moi. Mais j'ai trouvé ce chat blessé à l'entrée du bois. Comme il se dirigeait par ici, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le vôtre ! » dit- elle rapidement. Le chat qui se trouvait encore entre ses mains semblait ennuyé.  
  
« Hé, Hé !!! Oui, ce chat habite bien ici ! merci de l'avoir ramené ! » lui dit-il avec le sourire.  
  
Soudain à la surprise de tous, on entendit un  
  
POOF !  
  
Et Kyo apparut à la place du petit chat, juste devant Tohru. Choqué, elle perdit connaissance.  
  
Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongé sur un grand lit rose. Shigure se trouvait auprès d'elle, il se pencha  
  
« Alors, tu vas mieux ? » lui demanda t-il.  
  
« Oui ! mais que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
« Tu t'es évanouie ! » lui dit-il en souriant.  
  
« Ah oui ! je me souviens avoir vu le chat se transformer en Kyo-sempaï ! Après, tout est devenu noir. » dit-elle tranquillement.  
  
« Shigure-san. Je peux vous poser une question ? »  
  
« Bien-sûr ! »  
  
« Comment se fait-il que le chat se soit transformé en Kyo-sempaï ? »  
  
« Bah ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux tous t'expliquer et éviter les gros mensonges bancals. »  
  
« En réalité, une malédiction pèse sur notre famille. Treize membres de notre familles sont maudits par l'esprit d'un animal du signe du zodiaque chinois, le juunishi, plus le chat. Dès qu'une personne du sexe opposé nous prend dans ses bras ou que nous sommes très affaiblis, nous nous transformons en l'animal qui nous possède. »  
  
« Apparemment, Kyo s'est transformé à cause de la fatigue. Il s'était absenté quelques jours pour s'entraîner dans la montagne et sa fiancée Kagura lui a mis une bonne correction tellement qu'elle était inquiète.résultat, il s'est transformé en rentrant. » lui raconta t-il.  
  
« Ah, je comprends. Mais où est-il passé ? » demanda t-elle.  
  
« Sur le toit, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. »  
  
« Hm. »  
  
« Et vous Shigure-san, vous faite partie des juunishis ? »  
  
« Oui, maudit par l'esprit du chien. »  
  
« Ah ! j'aimerai bien vous voir un jour, vous devez être mignon en chien. » dit-elle joyeusement. Shigure lui donna un sourire.  
  
Tohru leva son poignet pour voir l'heure.  
  
« Ahhh !!!! Il est déjà 19 heures !!! Je suis resté endormi trop longtemps !!! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je vais rentrer à la maison !!! » paniqua t-elle.  
  
« Tohru-kun, calme toi et repose-toi encore un peu, sinon tu vas encore t'évanouir. De plus, tu ne me dérange vraiment pas. »  
  
« Mais. . . » répliqua t-elle.  
  
« Tohru-kun ! »  
  
Finalement, elle se calma et se résigna. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme.  
  
« Shigure-san, cette chambre, elle appartient à votre soeur ? » remarqua t- elle en voyant le décor de la chambre.  
  
« Non, je n'ai pas de s?ur. . . Cette chambre appartient à une jolie fleur, le rayon de soleil qui ensoleillait cette sombre maison. » dit-il avec un visage solennel. Son visage se transforma subitement, ses yeux remplis de larmes de crocodile.  
  
« Snif ! Snif ! comme ses bons petits plats me manquent !!!!! »  
  
« Ah ! Vous n'avez pas encore commencé à faire à mangé Shigure-san ? » demanda t-elle.  
  
« Non ! Ce que je fais est immangeable, c'est pareil pour la cuisine de Yuki-kun. Quant à Kyo-kun , il a toujours la flemme de la faire. »  
  
Epris de compassion pour celui ci, elle s'écria « Même si ma cuisine n'arrive pas à la hauteur de celle de votre petite fleur, laissez-moi la faire pour vous remercier de votre hospitalité ! »  
  
« Mais, tu es encore faible. . . »  
  
« Ca va aller, laissez-moi faire ! J'insiste ! » dit-elle avec détermination.  
  
Yuki rentrait de sa base secrète, il était fatigué. En plus, il n'avait pas vu Tohru depuis ce fameux soir où Shigure et lui-même avaient mangé dans le restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait. Ca ne faisait que trois jours, mais Dieu comme elle lui manquait ! En pensant à elle, un sourire parcourut ses lèvres. Il arriva finalement chez Shigure, à l'entrée, il remarqua les chaussures de Kyo et d'autres chaussures qui ne lui semblaient pas inconnu.  
  
« Shigure, cet imbécile de chat est finalement rentré ? » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de séjour.  
  
« Il t'a manqué en dirait. . . » répondit l'écrivain.  
  
Yuki lui lança un regard d'exaspération. Mais quelque chose attira très vite son attention.  
  
« Ca sent bon ! » dit-il subitement « Au fait, qui est à la maison ? j'ai vu d'autres chaussures à l'entrée. » questionna t-il.  
  
« Tu ne devineras jamais. . . »  
  
Pendant que l'écrivain s'exprimait, Yuki se dirigeait déjà vers la cuisine d'où venait la bonne odeur. il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir. . .  
  
« Hon-Honda-san ?!!! »  
  
« ... Notre petite fleur est . . . de retour. . . » murmura Shigure, mais personne ne l'écoutais.  
  
« Ah ! Sohma-sempaï ? Vous-êtes rentré? »  
  
« O-oui ! » répondit-il. Il était surpris de cette visite inattendue, mais il était heureux de la voir, vraiment.  
  
Ils se mirent à table dès que Tohru finit de préparer le dîner. Comme dans le bon vieux temps. Yuki et Kyo se disputaient sans aucune raison apparente, Shigure tenait son discours du JE SAIS TOUT, et Tohru les regardait en souriant.  
  
« Bon, il est temps pour moi de rentrer maintenant. » dit Tohru après avoir fini de faire la vaisselle avec Yuki.  
  
« Oui. . . » répondit Yuki. « C'est vrai qu'il commence à ce faire tard. . . Je vais vous raccompagner jusque chez vous. » ajouta t-il.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je peux rentrer seule, je vous assure ! » dit-elle rapidement.  
  
« Merci pour votre gentillesse ! Je ne voudrais pas en abuser plus encore. » elle s'inclina en gage de respect. « Merci à tous ! » elle se baissa une fois de plus.  
  
« Ce n'est rien Tohru-kun ! Reviens ici quand tu veux ! » annonça Shigure avant qu'elle s'en aille. « Cependant comme il se fait tard, Yuki-kun va te raccompagner. » ajouta t-il en souriant.  
  
« Hum. . . d'accord. » se résigna t-elle.  
  
Ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble en silence. Finalement  
  
« Alors, vous avez découvert notre secret ? » demanda Yuki.  
  
« O-oui . . . Mais ne vous inquiété pas, je jure sur ma vie que je n'en parlerai à personne !!! »  
  
Sa réaction fit sourire le jeune Sohma. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de le jurer Honda-san, je vous fais confiance. . . » « mais. . .il faudra probablement qu'on en informe notre chef de famille Akito. » dit t-il sérieusement.  
  
« Je comprends. . . »  
  
'Comment. . . Comment se fait-il que je me sens aussi bien quand je suis à ses côtés ? Et ça me fait tellement plaisir de le voir sourire. . . Comme c'est étrange !'  
  
« Et vous Sohma-sempaï vous faites aussi parti des membres du juunishis ? »  
  
« Oui. . . » avoua t-il.  
  
« Quel signe ? » demanda t-elle intéressé.  
  
« la souris. »  
  
« Heureuse de vous connaître, monsieur souris. » plaisanta t-elle.  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
« Je vous remercie pour votre confiance de toute manière. . . Cela me va droit au c?ur. » continua t-elle.  
  
Pendant, le chemin elle lui raconta comment elle était arrivée chez eux et la suite de l'histoire. Ils arrivèrent très vite chez Tohru.  
  
« Encore merci de m'avoir raccompagné. . . merci aussi pour votre hospitalité ! » dit-elle.  
  
Soudain, Yuki pris sa main et y déposa un baiser, il ne pouvait pas y s'en empêcher. Tohru sentit son sang bouillir et de l'électricité traversa son corps. Son souffle se coupa par la surprise.  
  
« Ce n'est pas à vous de dire merci. Merci de nous avoir fait un si bon repas et »  
  
Avant que Yuki n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Tohru s'effondra dans ses bras.  
  
« Honda-san ? »  
  
elle ne répondit pas.  
  
« Honda-san ! répondez moi ! » dit-il d'un ton inquiet.  
  
Il vérifia sa ventilation et posa sa main sur son coup pour vérifier son poux.  
  
« Oh non ! Tohru ! »  
  
« TOHRU !!!!! » Hurla t-il.  
Fin du chapitre 4  
seelio 


	5. Problème de coeur

Voilà enfin le chapitre 5 !!! J'ai fini par le terminer.(+_+) je suis fatigué !!!  
-Chapitre 5-  
  
Problème de coeur  
« TOHRU !!!! » cria Yuki. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement.  
  
« Q-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit le vieil homme.  
  
« Tohru-chan ! » s'écria le grand-père.  
  
Il se précipita vers sa petite fille. Dès qu'il arriva auprès d'elle, il vérifia sa ventilation et son pouls, il se tourna vers Yuki.  
  
« Pouvez-vous la transporter dans sa chambre s'il vous plaît ? Elle est à l'étage. »  
  
«Mais. . . »  
  
« Ca ira, son coeur et sa respiration ont repris. » dit le vieil homme.  
  
Yuki déposa Tohru sur son lit et s'assit près d'elle. « Tohru. »  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. . . » dit le grand-père en rentrant dans la chambre.  
  
« Le docteur nous a prévenu que Tohru pouvait perdre connaissance lors de grandes émotions ou de surprises, bien sur la fatigue et un facteur qui amplifie se risque. Son coeur est encore très fragile c'est pour cela qu'il faut le protéger et le saisir avec délicatesse. » expliqua le grand-père.  
  
« Comment vous appelez-vous jeune homme ? »  
  
« Sohma Yuki » répondit-il.  
  
« Yuki-chan, j'aimerai te remercier d'avoir ramené ma petite fille. Il se fait tard, je vais préparer un futon dans le salon si tu veux te reposer. »  
  
« Merci, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais rentrer. Merci pour votre hospitalité. » dit le jeune homme.  
  
Yuki se retourna vers Tohru. Il la regardait avec tendresse.  
  
'Tohru, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir honte. Tu es fragile à cause de nous et ton grand-père me remercie. C'est vraiment une ironie. Pardon Tohru et rétablie toi vite.' Pensa Yuki.  
  
Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Sur le chemin du retour il se souciait encore de la santé de Tohru mais autre chose le tracassait. Quand Tohru s'était effondrée, il était tellement inquiet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en souris.  
  
Il est vrai qu'après après avoir effacé la mémoire de Tohru, Hatori ne s'était pas transformé en hippocampe en la portant dans ses bras. Les Sohma pensaient donc être libérés de la malédiction, cependant, quelques jours plus tard Kagura s'était retransformé en bousculant un homme. Heureusement que Kyo était là pour tout camoufler. Les membres du juunishi avaient donc conclu après cet événement que la malédiction était revenue.  
  
« Il faudra que j'en parle à Shigure et à cet imbécile de chat. » dit-il.  
  
*****  
  
« Tu es déjà debout Yuki ? D'habitude tu es toujours le dernier à te lever. . . » dit Shigure  
  
« Shigure, il faut qu'on parle et où est ce baka neko ? »  
  
« En train de s'entraîner dans le jardin. » répondit l'écrivain puis il se dirigea vers la porte coulissante donnant sur le jardin.  
  
« Kyo-kun ! Kyo-kun !!! vient par ici. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Shigure ? » répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé en se dirigeant à l'intérieur de la maison.  
  
« Shigure, est-ce que tu as planifié de rendre visite à Akito pour ce qui s'est passé hier avec Tohru ? » demanda Yuki.  
  
« Oui, je vais d'ailleurs le voir aujourd'hui, il est notre chef de famille après tout ! » répondit Shigure.  
  
« C'est seulement pour dire ça que tu m'as dérangé pendant mon entraînement ? » dit Kyo en colère « sale rat. »  
  
« Reste ici, j'ai pas encore fini. » dit Yuki sèchement.  
  
« Hier, Tohru a perdu connaissance lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez elle. Quand elle s'est effondrée sur moi, je ne me suis pas transformé. » raconta Yuki.  
  
« Quoi ! » s'exclama Kyo.  
  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » dit Shigure. « Hier, Tohru portait Kyo dans ses bras, il était donc logique de penser que c'était normal que Kyo soit en chat. Cependant, Kyo a repris son apparence humaine alors que Tohru venait juste de le prendre dans ses mains pour me le donner. . . Le temps qu'il nous faut pour nous retransformer est aléatoire mais pas aussi rapide ! » expliqua Shigure.  
  
« Je crois que Tohru ne craint plus notre malédiction. Cela explique pourquoi Hatori ne s'est pas transformé quand il a porté Tohru dans ses bras après lui avoir effacé la mémoire et pourquoi nous nous transformons toujours au contact d'une personne du sexe opposé ou quand nous sommes très affaiblis ! » ajouta t-il.  
  
« J'vais en cour. » Kyo sortit de la pièce.  
  
« Tu devrais y aller toi aussi Yuki ! »  
  
« Shigure, fait attention à ce que tu va lui dire. » avec ça, il s'en alla.  
  
*****  
  
A l'heure du repas, Tohru était à la recherche de Yuki. . .  
  
« Hey ! »  
  
Tohru se retourna à l'appel. « Kyo-sempaï ?!! »  
  
« Appelle-moi simplement par mon prénom s'il te plaît. Qu'est ce que tu fais planté là ? » demanda t-il .  
  
« Heu. . . Kyo-kun, auriez-vous vu Sohma-sempaï ? »  
  
« Je crois qu'il est avec son filleul, il semblerait qu'il a encore des problèmes. » lui dit-il.  
  
« Kyooo-kun !!! Me voilà !!! » s'écria une jeune fille de loin.  
  
Kagura s'approcha en courant. « Tohru-kun, tu veux bien déjeuner avec nous ce midi ? J'ai emmené deux autres personnes avec moi comme ils sont trop lents, ils sont encore à la traîne ! »  
  
« Heu. . . c'est à dire que. . . »  
  
« Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser ! Aller viens avec nous s'il te plaît » répliqua la vive Sohma.  
  
« Eh bien. . . je vais prévenir Hana-chan et Mitsuhiro-san alors ! » dit Tohru.  
  
« On t'attend dans la cours arrière ! » précisa Kagura alors que Tohru commençait à partir.  
  
*****  
  
« Alors comme ça Honda Tohru-san à fini par redécouvrir notre secret et vous ne vous transformez pas à son contact ? »  
  
« Oui » répondit Shigure.  
  
« Le fait qu'elle ait redécouvert le secret était à prévoir. Je pense qu'elle ne nous trahira pas. Cependant. . . »  
  
*****  
  
Tohru venait de quitter Mitsuhiro et Saki pour rejoindre les Sohma.  
  
« Honda-san ? »  
  
« So-Sohma-sempaï ? » s'écria la jeune fille.  
  
« Vous avez l'air pressé ! Vous allez manger ? »  
  
« Oui ! Kagura-san m'a invité à manger avec vous, elle a aussi dit qu'elle avait emmené avec elle deux personnes ! » dit-elle avec joie.  
  
« Et si nous allions les rejoindre ensemble ? » proposa t-il.  
  
« Ano. . . Sohma-sempaï, je voulais vous demander pardon pour hier soir. Grand-père m'a raconté que je vous ai inquiété en perdant connaissance et que c'est vous qui m'avez porté jusque dans ma chambre. Pardon pour le dérangement et merci. » elle inclina sa tête.  
  
« Honda-san, ce n'est pas à vous de vous excusez. C'est moi qui vous demande pardon. » dit-il rapidement.  
  
« Ah ! vous avez du vous transformer quand je suis tombée sur vous ? » dit- elle tracassé.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Honda-san » lui dit-il pour la rassurer.  
  
« Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres maintenant, ils doivent nous attendre ! » continua t-il.  
  
« Oui ! » dit elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
Ils rejoignirent finalement les autres et Tohru fit la connaissance de deux nouveaux Sohma : Hatsuharu et Momiji. Elle appris que ceux-ci étaient aussi en première année mais dans une autre université. Elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec eux et apprendre à les connaître mieux. De leurs cotés, les Sohma se réjouissaient de la présence de Tohru, ils passaient tous un bon temps.  
  
« Cela m'a fait plaisir de partager ce repas avec vous. Merci » annonça Tohru  
  
« Mais c'est nous qui te remercions d'avoir accepter de manger avec nous. » répondit Kagura.  
  
« C'est vrai !!! Et Tohru, est-ce que je pourrais venir te rendre visite à ton travail ? » demanda Momiji.  
  
« Heu ! Oui, bien sûr !!! Ca me ferai plaisir ! » dit t-elle.  
  
« Alors je viendrais aussi souvent que je le pourrais » avoua t-il.  
  
Ces paroles intimidèrent Tohru. Momiji a toujours était habitué à être très affectueux à l'égard de Tohru, de la prendre par la main ou dans ses bras. Mais il n'avait plus son apparence de petit enfant, il avait grandi et était devenu aussi beau que Yuki.  
  
Kagura murmura à son oreille « N'essaierais-tu pas de voler Tohru à Yuki ? »  
  
« Pas dut tout ! C'est juste qu'elle m'a tant manqué ! » Kagura rigola à ces paroles.  
  
En partant, Tohru ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Elle venait à peine de les connaître mais elle les aimait déjà tous énormément. . . Spécialement Yuki mais elle même ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, pourquoi elle voulait autant apprendre à le connaître ou passer du temps avec lui.  
  
'Mais qui suis-je pour pouvoir éprouver des sentiments pour lui ? Je suis si banale et il y a tellement de filles bien plus belles et intéressantes que moi !' Malgré cela, elle continua de sourire.  
  
*****  
  
« Je suis rentré ! » annonça Yuki. Kyo arriva quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
« Yuki, Kyo venaient ici, j'ai des choses à vous dire ! » s'écria Shigure.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent.  
  
« J'ai vu Akito aujourd'hui et il m'a dit que Tohru pouvait garder le secret. . . En revanche, si ses problèmes de coeur devaient refaire surface, il l'écartera de la famille Sohma. . . à jamais, c'est ce qu'il m'as dit. » raconta l'écrivain et il continua « On a plus qu'à espérer que le coeur de Tohru pourra tenir le coup. . . Sinon. . . »  
  
« Si c'est tout, je monte dans ma chambre. » dit Yuki, puis il sortit.  
  
'Oh non Tohru ! C'est peine perdue, ton coeur n'as jamais vraiment guéri. C'est pour cela que nous ne nous transformons pas à ton contact, j'en suis sûr maintenant. S'il faut que l'on se sépare pour te protéger, je le ferai. Mais se serai injuste que nous soyons les seuls à décider ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Il faut que l'on parle.' Yuki serra ses poings déterminé de ce qu'il allait faire.  
seelio 


	6. rapprochement

Ca y est, voici le chapitre 6 ! Et oui, comme je révise en ce moment pour mes partiels, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire (-_-) ! Tsukiyo, Mimi yuy, je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! c'est vraiment un encouragement pour moi (^_^) ! bon assez parlé. Now, go on the story. . .  
-Chapitre 6-  
Rapprochement  
Il fallut peu de temps pour que Tohru fasse la connaissance de tous les Sohmas qu'elle avait connu auparavant : Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu. Ils venaient tour à tour lui rendre visite dans le restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait, surtout Momiji, Shigure et Yuki. Elle était très heureuse de les connaître. Quand elle était avec eux, elle avait un sentiment étrange comme si leurs présences ravivaient une chaleur qu'elle avait perdue.  
  
« Honda-san ! »  
  
« Ah ! Sohma-sempaï ! Vous avez fini les cours ? » demanda t-elle tout en s'avançant vers lui.  
  
« Vous aussi non ? »  
  
« Oui ! Enfin en week-end ! » elle laissa s'échapper de sa bouche un léger soupir de soulagement puis lui sourit.  
  
Yuki ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire, le seul rayon de soleil sa triste journée. Il lui sourit à son tour. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Yuki voulait parler sérieusement à Tohru mais n'en trouvait pas le moment. En fait, il avait peur de trop la brusquer, il avait peur de la réaction de son coeur.  
  
« So-Sohma-sempaï, est-ce que vous aimez la soupe de poireau ? » bégaya t- elle.  
  
« Oui ! Pourquoi ? » répondit-il surprit de la question.  
  
« Hm. . . comme ça ! » dit-elle gêné. « Je dois y aller, le travail m'attend. A plus tard ! » continua t-elle.  
  
« Honda-san ne vous surmenez pas, votre santé est encore fragile alors faite attention. » conseilla t-il avec inquiétude.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien ! A plus tard Sohma-sempaï ! » elle parti en lui faisant aurevoir par la main.  
  
'Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiété pour toi. . . parce que tu es bien plus importante que ma propre vie, Tohru.' Se dit-il.  
  
« Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? » dit une voix derrière lui.  
  
« Mitsuhiro-san ! »  
  
« Tohru est vraiment une fille spéciale. Il n'y en a pas deux comme elle. » dit-il en s'avançant.  
  
« Toi aussi tu fais attention à elle. » remarqua le jeune Sohma.  
  
« Pour moi, c'est sans espoir. . . Son coeur appartient déjà à quelqu'un. » dit-il avec le sourire.  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Lors d'une discussion elle m'a dit avec espoir et conviction que son coeur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Elle a ajouté qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était mais qu'il était là quelque part à l'attendre. » expliqua t-il. « C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. » continua t-il.  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai. » affirma Yuki.  
  
« Alors prends soin d'elle. » avec ça il partit, dos face à Yuki et leva la main gauche pour lui dire aurevoir.  
Le lendemain.  
  
Dring ! Dring ! Dring !  
  
« Merde ! Personne répond dans cette maison ou quoi ? » Râla Kyo.  
  
« ALLÖ ! » cria Kyo, énervé.  
  
« Heu, excusez moi de vous déranger, je suis bien chez Sohma Shigure- san ? »  
  
« Tohru ? » la voix de Kyo se radoucit.  
  
« Ah ! Kyo-kun, Je téléphonais simplement pour savoir si Shigure allait mieux. Hatori-san m'a dit qu'il était malade quand il est venu au restaurant il y a deux jour ! » expliqua la jeune fille.  
  
« Je crois qu'il est encore couché, il n'est pas encore tout à fait rétabli. » dit-il.  
  
« Dans ce cas, je pourrai passer chez vous ? Shigure-san m'a dit qu'il y avait une jeune fille qui vivait avec vous avant et que maintenant qu'elle est partie, il n'y a plus personne pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères. Alors, j'aimerai lui apporter de la soupe si cela ne vous dérange pas, je ne sais pas, j'aimerai lui être en aide. » dit-elle concernée par la santé de Shigure.  
  
« Heu. . . oui, bien sûr, tu peux passer à la maison ! » répondit-il.  
  
« Ah ! Merci, à tout à l'heure ! » remercia t-elle la voix pleine de joie contente de pouvoir faire quelque chose.  
  
« A tout à l'heure. » Kyo raccrocha. Il ferma les yeux puis un léger sourire vint à ses lèvres. 'Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Tohru, toujours à t'occuper et à penser aux autres avant toi-même. On ne peut vraiment pas résister face à des gens comme ça.'  
Quelques heures plus tard dans l'après midi. . .  
  
« Bonjour ! » Kyo la fit entrer dans la maison.  
  
« Shigure est dans sa chambre. » indiqua t-il.  
  
« Oui. J'ai emmené de la soupe de poireaux, c'est bon pour les malades. En même temps, j'en ai fait pour vous tous ! »  
  
La bouche de Kyo s'ouvrit grand par dégoût. Il détestait le poireau mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Tohru, elle avait oublié.  
  
« Qu-que se passe t-il Kyo-kun ? Tu es tout pâle ! » dit-elle innocemment.  
  
« T'inquiète. . . ça va passer. Donne-moi plutôt tes affaires, je vais les poser dans la cuisine. »  
  
« Merci ! Je pense que je ne resterai pas longtemps, juste le temps de voir Shigure-san et de lui réchauffer la soupe. » dit-elle.  
  
« Ok. Si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis dans le jardin arrière. » il posa sa main sur la tête de Tohru puis parti.  
  
'En dessous de sa carapace, Kyo-kun cache une réelle gentillesse. Ca me rend heureuse d'apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux petit à petit.' Pensa t-elle.  
  
*****  
  
Yuki était dans son jardin, ça faisait déjà des heures qu'il y était. Il avait passé toute la matinée au marché pour trouver d'autres plants.  
  
« Bon, il me reste plus qu'à désherber. »  
  
« J'aimerai bien te montrer ce qu'est devenu ce petit potager Tohru. »  
  
'Plus le temps avance, plus je deviens hésitant et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois tout te raconter au risque de mettre ta santé en péril ? Le problème est que je ne sais pas comment ton c?ur réagira et je ne le saurai pas tant que je ne te l'aurai pas dit.' Se résonna t-il.  
  
*****  
  
« Tohru-kun, je te remercie de m'avoir rendu visite, merci aussi pour ta soupe, elle m'a remis sur pieds ! » dit Shigure avec reconnaissance.  
  
« Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir de vous aider ! »  
  
« Voudrais tu devenir ma fem ! » Il se fit net fermer le clappé par Kyo qui lui donna un gros coup sur la tête.  
  
« C'est pas parce que t'es malade que tu peux en profiter sale pervers ! » accusa Kyo. Tohru les regardais d'un air embarrassé.  
  
« T'inquiète pas Tohru, tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux. Shigure méritait ce coup. »  
  
« Alors à lundi et rétablissez-vous vite Shigure-san ! » dit-elle.  
  
« Aurevoir et encore merci Tohru-kun ! »  
  
Elle leur fit un dernier sourire avant de partir.  
  
'Tiens, Sohma-sempaï n'était pas là. Je me demande ce qu'il est en train de faire. J'aurai quand même aimé le voir. . .' se dit elle.  
  
« Oh ! un petit chemin ! Et si je le prenais, ça à l'air joli par là-bas ! En plus, c'est bizarre mais cette endroit m'a l'air familier. . . »  
  
Au fur et à mesure du chemin, elle avait vraiment l'impression de déjà vu.  
  
'J'ai peut-être rêvé de cet endroit. . . C'est étrange ce sentiment, je l'ai déjà ressentit la première fois où j'ai pris le chemin pour aller chez Shigure-san afin de ramener Kyo-kun chat.'  
  
Au bout du chemin elle trouva un petit jardin avec son propriétaire agenouillé contemplant ces plantes d'un regard serein, il ne remarqua pas la présence de la nouvelle venue. Elle le regarda longtemps, inlassablement, il la fascinait. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait briser cette atmosphère paisible qui régnait à ce moment là. Mais ses jambes étaient plus rapides que sa tête. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se dirigeait déjà vers le jeune homme puis se mit à genoux à coté de lui et lui demanda au même moment :  
  
« C'est votre jardin potager sohma-sempaï ? »  
  
Yuki fit un bond par la surprise.  
  
« Hon-Honda-san ! » s'écria t-il. « Qu. . . Comment êtes-vous venue ici ? » demanda t-il.  
  
« Ah, Heu ! Je vous dérange peut-être ! » paniqua t-elle portant sa main à ses lèvres. Elle se leva pour partir quand soudain une main forte mais douce attrapa son poignet.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. . . C'est juste que j'aie été surpris de vous voir ici, c'est tellement inattendu. Mais. . . restez, s'il vous plaît. » dit-il sincèrement.  
  
Il la tira vers le sol où il était lui-même resté à genoux pour qu'elle reprenne la place à coté de lui. Elle se tourna vers les plantes et pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux.  
  
« Votre jardin est très beau. On peut voir à travers de ces plantes tout l'amour que vous avez porté en les cultivant. » dit-elle.  
  
« Merci. » il continua. « Honda-san, qu'est qui vous a amené ici ? Vous savez, personne ne connais cet endroit, seulement moi et. . . et vous. »  
  
« Je suis venu amener de la soupe aux poireaux à Shigure-san car Hatori-san m'a dit qu'il était malade, j'en ai profité pour vous en faire à tous. En rentrant, j'ai vu ce petit chemin qui m'a mené jusqu'ici. » expliqua t- elle.  
  
'C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé si j'aimais la soupe de poireaux ! Je me demande qu'elle tête à tiré cet imbécile de chat en voyant la soupe.' Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Puis il se retourna vers elle.  
  
« Merci pour la soupe, tu es vraiment gentille Honda-san. » il lui sourit mais cette fois-ci son sourire était rempli de tendresse.  
  
'Tohru, tu es toujours en train de penser aux autres avant toi-même et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'admire tant et que je t'aime tant.' Pensa t-il.  
  
« Je suis contente ! » dit elle subitement.  
  
« ? » il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.  
  
« Je suis contente de vous voir sourire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand vous souriez, cela me rend heureuse ! Vous savez, si vous avez des soucis ou des choses qui vous rendent triste, vous pouvez m'en parler si vous voulez. . . » proposa t-elle.  
  
« On dit que les cauchemars peuvent devenir des rêves de bon augure quand on en parle à quelqu'un d'autre. » dirent-il en même temps.  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
'Je me rappelle de la fois où tu m'as dit ces paroles pour la première fois et ça me rend heureux de les réentendre.' pensa t-il.  
  
« Si tu savais, si tu savais combien tes paroles comptent pour moi. . . » murmura Yuki d'une voix tellement basse que Tohru ne put comprendre sa phrase. Cependant, elle put voir des larmes couler des ses beaux yeux gris les unes après les autres. En pleurant, il avait l'impression d'évacuer toutes les émotions qu'il contenait en lui depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Il se sentait libéré auprès d'elle, le simple son de sa voix lui faisait du bien.  
  
« So-Sohma-sempaï ? »  
  
Il se pencha en se dirigeant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il posa délicatement sa main gauche sur son dos et l'autre derrière sa tête, les doigts enlacés dans les longs cheveux fluides de la jeune fille. Tohru sentit de l'électricité parcourir son corps au contact du corps doux et chaleureux de Yuki. Ses joues devinrent instantanément rouge.  
  
« Parce que je t'aime, Tohru » murmura Yuki à son oreille. Mais la jeune fille ne put entendre des dernières paroles, elle était déjà inconsciente.  
seelio 


	7. Rendezvous

(-_-) Cette fois, je suis vraiment crevée. . . J'ai bientôt les exams et j'suis pas motivée. Bon j'ai au moins pu finir ce chapitre (ne m'en voulez pas si il y a des erreurs, c'est dû à mon état de fatigue. . .) ! J'ai fais voulu faire un effort pour toi nadia ! Tu vois, je ne suis pas un monstre !(^_^) !  
-Chapitre 7-  
  
Rendez-vous  
Le coeur de Tohru avait lâché, elle était inconsciente et heureusement sa respiration repris rapidement. Yuki la garda contre lui et plaça sur elle son gilet pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il ne voulait pas l'emmener chez Shigure de peur qu'il rapporte cela à Akito et il ne voulait pas non plus la ramener chez elle de peur d'inquiéter son grand-père. Ils restèrent donc dans le petit jardin où elle dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Yuki.  
  
Finalement, elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Quand elle revint bien à elle, elle réalisa où elle se trouvait, dans ses bras. Elle sursauta, embarrassée par leur position, elle était toute rouge.  
  
« A-Ano. . . Ano. . . Sohma-sempaï ! » bégaya t-elle.  
  
Il pris sa main. « Shhh ! Honda-san, calmez-vous, tout va bien. »  
  
Elle se calma puis se souvenu de ce qui c'était passé auparavant, ses joues se teintèrent de nouveau de rouge. De plus la main de Yuki était dans la sienne.  
  
« Rentrons. . . Je vous raccompagne. »  
  
Il marchèrent main dans la main jusque chez Tohru.  
  
« Honda-san, excusez-moi pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez dû me trouver étrange. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous dite ? Vous m'avez laissé rester dans un lieu qui est important pour vous, que seul vous connaissiez. Vous m'avez laissé partager avec vous vos émotions. . . Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir. Merci d'avoir eu assez de confiance en moi pour avoir partager avec moi ces choses qui vous sont personnelle. Cela me rend très heureuse. » avoua t-elle.  
  
En entendant ces paroles Yuki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. 'Tohru arrive si bien à comprendre les autres, comment arrive t-elle toujours à prononcer les mots que j'ai envie d'entendre ?'  
  
« Merci, ça m'a fait plaisir à moi aussi. » dit-il finalement.  
  
« Je pense que je vais rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse trop tard ! »  
  
« Sohma-sempaï, encore merci de me ramener à chaque fois. C'est gentil à vous. »  
  
« Ce n'est rien. » il continua d'une voix hésitante « Honda-san, je. . . je voulais vous demander si vous faite quelques chose demain. »  
  
Avant que Tohru ne perdent la mémoire, il avait pris l'habitude de l'inviter à sortir avec lui puisqu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais maintenant, il se sentait intimidé de le faire et son coeur battait la chamade comme si c'était la première fois.  
  
« Je vais voir Uo-chan demain matin, mais je ne fais rien l'après midi. » répondit-elle.  
  
« Alors. . . accepteriez-vous de me rejoindre dans le parc près du lycée Kaïbara ? » demanda t-il.  
  
« Heu. . . Bien sûr ! J'en serai heureuse ! » dit-elle surprise de la proposition du jeune homme.  
  
« Je vous attendrai là bas en début d'après midi. . . venez m'y rejoindre dès que vous le pourrez ! » il lui fit un sourire, heureux de la voir le lendemain.  
  
« A demain Sohma-sempaï ! »  
  
« A demain. » il parti. Tohru le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue puis rentra dans la maison.  
  
*****  
  
« Alors le prince t'a donné rendez-vous au parc cette après midi ? » répéta la blonde yankee, extrêmement surprise.  
  
« Oui, c'est ce qu'elle vient de dire. . . » répondit Hana-chan.  
  
« Cependant, j'ai toujours trouvé que lui et son cousin Kyo-san étaient des énigmes. D'eux émanent d'étranges ondes que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. . . Mais bon, du moment qu'ils ne font pas de mal à Tohru, tout va bien. » continua t-elle.  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« T'inquiète Tohru, Saki est simplement entré dans son trip ! Mais dit moi plutôt. Vas-tu y aller ? Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Uo-chan.  
  
« Oui, il m'a dit de le rejoindre en début d'après midi, je suis un peu angoissée à l'idée d'y aller. . . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. » répondit-elle timidement.  
  
« Je ne pense pas que le prince soit du genre brutal. Il a plutôt l'air gentil, ce type a vraiment une allure parfaite. . . » dit spontanément la grande blonde.  
  
« C'est pour ça que je me demande pourquoi, il m'a donné un rendez-vous. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ! » dit-elle les yeux fermés légèrement paniqué et à la fois triste.  
  
« Qu'est que tu racontes Tohru ? » questionna Uo-chan.  
  
« Si Sohma-san t'a demandé en rendez-vous, c'est sans doute parce qu'il a vu en toi quelqu'un de très spéciale pour lui, non ? Ne t'en fais pas Tohru. » Poursuivi Hana-chan pour la réconforter.  
  
« Oui, peut-être. » elle leur fit un sourire et continua. « Merci ! Je suis vraiment reconnaissante de vous avoir comme amies, qu'est-ce que je ferai pas sans vous ? »  
  
« Nous de même. » dirent-elles en même temps en prenant l'une et l'autre les bras de Tohru, chacune étant sur ses cotés.  
  
*****  
  
« Shigure, je sors, je pense que je ne rentrerai pas trop tard. » annonça Yuki.  
  
« Yuki-kun a un rendez-vous ! Qui est l'heureuse élue ? » chantonna Shigure.  
  
Yuki l'ignora puis sorti. Il arriva très rapidement au parc puis s'assis sur un petit rocher près de l'entrée en attendant Tohru. Il avait le trac, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire ou dire mais il se languissait de la voir. Quelques minutes plus tard il vu de loin la silhouette de celle qu'il attendait si impatiemment. Elle était vêtue de manière simple avec une robe bleue et les cheveux lâchés. Il aimait sa simplicité. Pour lui, c'était la forme de sa beauté.  
  
Elle approcha rapidement. « Bonjour Sohma-sempaï ! Vous attendiez depuis longtemps ? »  
  
« Non, non, je viens d'arriver ici il y a quelques minutes ! » dit-il.  
  
« Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! » remarqua t-elle.  
  
« Oui, heureusement. » dit-il en levant la tête vers le ciel.  
  
« J'ai aussi fait des petits gâteaux au cas où on aurait une petite faim. » elle lui montra le petit sac qui contenait les gâteaux.  
  
« Ah ? Vous pensez toujours à tout Honda-san ! »  
  
Alors qu'ils commencèrent à se promener, Tohru le regardait du coin de l'?il. Elle voulait voir s'il allait mieux. Yuki remarqua son regard puis lui sourit. Il la trouvait mignone. Elle détourna son regard de lui pour qu'il ne voit pas la petite teinte rosée qui s'était formé sur ses joues.  
  
'Il va mieux, j'en suis heureuse.' Elle se rappela soudain de quelques chose. 'Je m'étais pas rendu compte hier, j'étais trop préoccupée par ses larmes. Mais maintenant que j'y repense, il ne c'est pas transformé au contact de mon corps ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai peur de lui demander pourquoi.' pensa t-elle pendant qu'ils marchaient silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre.  
  
« So. . . »  
  
« Honda-san ! Et si nous allions faire de la barque ? » proposa Yuki, il n'avait pas entendu que Tohru voulait lui dire quelque chose.  
  
« H-Haï ! » répondit-elle.  
  
« Wouahhh ! Comme c'est beau ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un lac ici ! En plus, c'est la première fois que je monte dans une barque ! » dit- elle toute éblouie. Elle changea très vite d'expression et continua. « Je suis vraiment une inculte pour ne pas savoir qu'il y a un lac comme ça dans sa propre ville. »  
  
« Mais non, Honda-san. C'est normal que vous ne connaissiez pas tout. Pendant votre temps libre, soit vous travaillez, soit vous vous occupez des autres. Ce sont des vertus très nobles, cependant cela vous empêche de penser à vous-même. » dit-il.  
  
Tohru le regarda, l'air étonné. Il lui sourit et continua.  
  
« Je suis content de vous avoir emmener ici. . . dans un endroit que vous appréciez. »  
  
Elle lui sourit en retour, Yuki était si gentil de penser à elle et cela la touchait énormément. Elle se pencha tournant son regard vers l'eau et commença à réfléchir.  
  
« Quelque chose ne va pas Honda-san ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. » remarqua le jeune homme.  
  
« Oh, non ! Tout va bien je vous assure !!! J'étais simplement en train de penser. Vous savez, récemment j'ai rêvé de vous et des autres Sohma. » avoua t-elle en souriant, un peu gênée.  
  
« Ah, bon ? J'espère que ce n'était pas un trop mauvais rêve ! » dit-il amusé.  
  
« Non. . . En réalité, c'était de très beaux rêves. . . Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela mais en me réveillant et en y réfléchissant ; Ces rêves. . . ces rêves me semblent si familiers ! Comme si j'avais réellement vécu ces moments. Oui, c'est ça, c'est comme si ces rêves étaient des souvenirs anciens. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? » elle finit par le regarder droit dans les yeux. Quand elle vit qu'il la fixait, elle détourna très vite son regard.  
  
« Vous devez me trouver complètement idiote ! C'est sûr que ce que j'ai dit n'a pas de sens. Excusez-moi ! » dit-elle toute paniquée.  
  
« Ne vous excusez pas Honda-san et. . . je ne vous trouve pas idiote. Je vous trouve mignone. » répondit-il franchement cela fit furieusement rougir la jeune fille puis il continua. « Peut-être. . . Peut-être que nous nous connaissions déjà avant de nous rencontrer ! »  
  
Ces paroles firent sourire la jeune fille. « Oui, peut-être ! »  
  
'C'est étrange. . . Tohru aurait eu des souvenirs de son passé avec nous par le biais des rêves ? C'est impossible ! La forme d'hypnose qu'Hatori utilise pour effacer la mémoire des autres est infaillible. . .' pensa t- il. Soudain un flash traversa son esprit.  
  
***Petit flash back***  
  
'Tous ces souvenirs que j'ai de vous resteront à jamais dans mon coeur, ils seront simplement endormis et un jour j'aimerai être capable de les réveiller. Jamais je ne t'oublierai. . . non jamais.'  
  
***fin du flash back***  
  
« . . . A-ano Sohma-sempaï, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? » demanda t-elle, hésitante.  
  
« Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit Yuki, sortant de ses pensées.  
  
« Je. . . Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne vous étiez pas transformé hier. . . C'est normal ? »  
  
'Je savais que tu allais me poser cette question. D'un coté, c'est ce que je voulais. . . Tout te raconter, te dire ce que je ressens. Mais que faire maintenant que quelques-uns de ces souvenirs refont surface ?' Yuki était de nouveau dans ses pensées et était resté silencieux à la question de Tohru.  
  
« Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre si vous n'avez pas envie ! Parfois je parle trop. Veuillez excuser mon indiscrétion ! » dit- elle embarrassé.  
  
« Il y avait autrefois une jeune fille qui vivait avec nous dans la maison de Shigure. . . » commença Yuki, cela calma Tohru. Elle le laissa poursuivre.  
  
« La vie pour elle n'a pas était facile, cependant elle gardait toujours son sourire. Elle était comme un rayon de soleil éclairant notre vie obscure à nous, les Sohma maudits par les animaux du juunishi. Elle nous avait accepté sans se poser de question. Sa gentillesse, sa chaleur, sa capacité à comprendre autrui, toutes ses qualités faisaient d'elle quelqu'un d'extraordinairement spéciale. Et je l'admirais pour ce qu'elle était, pour ce qu'elle me donnait chaque jour, pour m'apprendre à m'accepter tel que je suis parce qu'à travers ses yeux je pouvais me sentir aimé. » raconta t-il. Il leva les yeux vers elle pour voir sa réaction.  
  
Elle le regardait, absorbée par ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est sûr qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup, son coeur le lui disait et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Cependant, elle ne se sentit pas jalouse de la jeune fille dont il venait de parler, elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle finit par retrouver sa voix.  
  
« Cette fille doit être quelqu'un de formidable. Vous semblez avoir beaucoup d'affection pour elle Sohma-sempaï ! Le lui avez-vous dit ? » dit- elle concerné.  
  
« Oui et nous partagions les mêmes sentiments. » avoua t-il.  
  
Une expression d'incompréhension se traça sur le visage de la jeune fille.  
  
« Mais que lui est elle arrivée alors ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ? » demanda t-elle.  
  
« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous transformons pas à ton contact, en fait cette personne c'est. . . »  
  
« TOHRU !YUKI !!! » Cria une personne se trouvant sur le quai du lac, coupant la parole à Yuki.  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la personne qui venait de les appeler.  
  
« Momiji-kun ! »  
  
Ils commencèrent à s'approcher de la rive.  
  
« Que fais-tu ici Momiji-kun ? » demanda Tohru surprise de le voir. Il l'aida à descendre de la barque.  
  
« J'étais avec Kisa et Hiro il y a même pas une minute, j'allais rentrer quand je vous ai vu. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangé. Ne, Yuki ? » dit le vif jeune homme.  
  
« C'est bon Momiji, t'inquiète pas. » réponditYuki.  
  
« Momiji, j'ai fait des biscuits, voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ? » invita la jeune femme.  
  
« Avec joie ! »  
  
« Bien, alors allons chercher un endroit pour nous installer. » poursuivit Yuki.  
  
Pendant le goûter, Tohru et Momiji rigolaient bien ensemble, comme ils le faisaient auparavant. Leur relation était la même que par le passé à la seule différence que Tohru n'en avait plus le souvenir. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance puisqu'ils avaient eu une seconde chance de l'avoir auprès eux et elle de les avoir auprès d'elle. Yuki, lui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la coupure dans sa discussion avec Tohru dû à l'arrivé de Momiji.  
  
'Qu'est-ce que Tohru doit penser ? Est-ce qu'elle croit que j'étais amoureux d'une autre fille qu'elle ? Elle doit penser ça, j'en suis sûr. Il faut vite que je mette les choses au clair avant qu'il y ait des incompréhensions.' Se dit-il.  
  
« Sohma-sempaï, tout va bien ? » demanda t-elle, d'un ton concerné.  
  
Momiji le regarda puis fini par dire. « Bon je vais y aller. . . j'ai quelques petites choses à faire. A bientôt vous d'eux ! » avant de partir, il se pencha vers Yuki pour lui dire à son oreille « Désolé pour l'intrusion. » avec ça, il partit.  
  
« Honda-san, et si nous rentrions nous aussi ? Il va commencer à se faire tard et je ne veux pas que vous soyez trop fatigué à cause de moi. Votre santé est encore fragile. » lui dit-il.  
  
« Vous avez sans doute raison. » répondit-elle.  
  
Elle commença à ranger les affaires puis ils rentrèrent. Au départ, ils marchèrent encore silencieusement, ne sachant pas quoi dire aussi bien l'un que l'autre après ce que Yuki avait dit sur la barque. Il finit par prendre la parole.  
  
« Honda-san ? »  
  
« Oui, Sohma-sempaï ? »  
  
« Vous savez. . . à propos de tout à l'heure, je. . . je. . . »  
  
Tohru remarqua son hésitation.  
  
« Sohma-sempaï. . . vous savez, j'ai passé une superbe après midi avec vous. Je suis contente quand vous me parlez un peu de vous car plus nous apprendrons de l'un et de l'autre, plus nous nous entendrons mieux. Aujourd'hui, vous m'avez fait part d'un sujet qui compte beaucoup pour vous j'en suis sûre. Mais s'il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas encore partager, ce n'est pas grave. . . Faites les choses comme vous les sentez, prenez votre temps. » lui dit-elle d'une voix réconfortante puis elle continua. « C'est ce que ma mère me disais toujours. »  
  
Alors que Tohru venait de finir de parler. Ils se trouvaient déjà en face de chez elle.  
  
« Honda-san. . . » Elle se tourna vers lui.  
  
« Malgré tout, je souhaite vraiment vous faire-part de cela. . . En fait la. . . »  
  
« Tohru-chan ! Yuki-chan ! »  
  
« Grand père ? »  
  
« Tohru-chan je t'attendais. . . J'ai quelques chose à te dire. »  
  
« Oui, j'arrive dans une minute. » répondit-elle puis se retourna vers Yuki.  
  
« Allez-y Honda-san. C'est peut-être important. »  
  
« Mm. . . D'accord. Alors à demain Sohma-sempaï. Faite attention à vous sur le chemin. Merci encore pour cette merveilleuse journée ! »  
  
« Oui. A demain. » il lui sourit puis parti.  
  
'Tohru comment aurais-tu réagi si je t'avais dit que la personne dont je parlais, n'était autre que toi ? Comment réagiras-tu si je te le dit ?' se demanda Yuki en rentrant chez lui.  
Seelio 


	8. Ce que l'on ressent

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Et merci, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Plus j'en reçois, plus ça me rend heureuse et plus ça me donne envie de continuer. . . (^_^)  
  
-Chapitre 8-  
  
Ce que l'on ressent  
  
baka neko = imbécile de chat  
  
kuso nezumi = sale rat  
  
Après la journée au parc, Tohru ne vint pas à l'université. Cela faisait déjà deux jours. Kyo, Kagura et Yuki commencèrent à s'inquiéter.  
  
« Je me demande si Tohru va venir aujourd'hui ? » dit Kagura. Elle était inquiète pour son amie. « Ce n'est pas son genre de manquer cours. . . » continua t-elle.  
  
« Oi ! Sale rat t'es sure d'avoir rien fait à Tohru ? » demanda Kyo d'un ton menaçant.  
  
Yuki lui jeta un regard de feu. « Ne me confond pas avec Shigure baka neko ! »  
  
« Répète un peu ça pour voir ! »  
  
« BA-KA NEKO ! » répéta Yuki.  
  
« J'vais te régler ton compte kuso nezumi. Bats-toi si t'es un homme ! »  
  
« Baka. » Yuki posa sa main droite sur son visage par exaspération.  
  
Kyo commença à se précipiter vers Yuki pour une première attaque quand soudain il se figea. Son regard c'était posé un millième de seconde sur une silhouette qui se trouvait droit devant lui, mais ce bref instant lui suffit pour deviner qui était cette personne et de ce fait, arrêter son attaque. Tohru se trouvait devant l'entrée du premier bâtiment de l'université avec à ses côtés Asano Mitsuhiro.  
  
« Tohru ? » dit Kyo dans le vide.  
  
Yuki se tourna pour la voir. Elle discutait avec Mitsuhiro. Il avait envie d'aller la voir pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Il commença à se diriger vers elle mais alors qu'il se rapprochait, elle rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
  
'Bon je lui demanderai un peu plus tard, elle doit être pressée d'aller en cour !' se dit-il.  
  
« Elle est finalement revenue ! Je suis contente ! » Dit Kagura en rejoignant Yuki avec Kyo.  
  
« J'espère juste qu'il ne lui soit pas arrivé quelque chose de grave. » ajouta Kyo.  
  
Yuki resta silencieux, il était inquiet pour elle. En marchant, les Sohma croisèrent Mitsuhiro qui les salua et arrêta Yuki.  
  
« Sohma-san, j'aimerai te parler plus tard. . . » Il laissa une longue pose peut-être en attente d'une réponse de Yuki. Mais ce dernier semblait aussi attendre que Mitsuhiro continu sa phrase.  
  
« A propos de Tohru-chan. » dit-il finalement.  
  
« Je serai assez occupé les jours qui arrivent mais. . . retrouve-moi vendredi dans l'arrière cour, je finis à 18h. »  
  
« C'est d'accord » accepta Yuki puis s'en alla.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda Kyo.  
  
« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » répliqua t-il.  
  
« Sale rat ! » murmura t-il avant de partir. Il était en colère. Même si par le passé Tohru avait choisi Yuki, cela ne changea en rien l'attention qu'il lui portait et qu'elle lui portait. Et là, il était extrêmement inquiet pour elle et en colère envers lui-même, incapable d'aider son amie.  
  
'Comment aider quelqu'un quand on ne connaît même pas son problème ? Je suis vraiment un imbécile. . . Pourtant, je sais que quelques chose ne va pas. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire. . .'  
  
*****  
  
Yuki se promenait à l'heure du repas. Depuis que Tohru avait repris les cours, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. Ces deux derniers jours il n'avait vu Tohru qu'en coup de vent. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait et n'aimait pas du tout cela.  
  
'Pourquoi elle m'éviterait ? Je lui ai peut-être fait quelques chose de mal sans m'en rendre compte !' Et il continua de penser tout en marchant.  
  
Au même moment, Tohru attendait Mitsuhiro et Hanajima, ils devaient manger ensemble.  
  
« Oi ! » quelqu'un l'appela par derrière. Elle se retourna sachant déjà à qui appartenait cette voix.  
  
« Bonjour Kyo-kun ! Tu va bien ? » demanda t-elle.  
  
« Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ? » dit-il.  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Tu vas me trouver un petit peu franc. . . Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas et je ne te connais sûrement pas assez pour te demander ça (enfin c'est ce que tu crois.), mais, qu'est ce qui se passe Tohru ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »  
  
Tohru resta sans voix, à la place coulaient des larmes.  
  
« Tohru. . . »  
  
« Kyo-kun, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Kagura-san ? Elle doit être en train de te chercher ? » dit-elle tremblotante.  
  
Il ignora sa question. « Tohru, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »  
  
A ces paroles, Tohru sanglota d'autant plus, puis se calma pour laisser s'échapper de sa bouche quelques sons.  
  
« Je. . . Je. . . Je v-vous aime tellement tous. . . » dit-elle avec peine.  
  
« Mais. . . Je ne peux plus rester avec ceux que j'aime. . . à cause de mon coeur. » elle posa pour reprendre son calme puis continua « Je continuerai à vous aimez. . . mais ma santé m'obligent maintenant à vous aimer de loin pour ne faire souffrir ni vous ni moi. . . »  
  
« Tohru ce que je vois devant moi, me fait du mal et te fais souffrir aussi. . . » remarqua Kyo.  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, mais mon coeur est devenu très fragile, à la moindre surprise, dès que j'ai une sensation forte, mon c?ur lâche. Au départ, le docteur pensait que cela allait passer, mais il s'est avéré que mes pertes de connaissances se sont multiplié. Plus mon coeur me lâchera, plus le nombres de chance que mon coeur s'arrête pour de bon augmentera. » expliqua t-elle.  
  
Ce qu'elle dit surpris Kyo et le rendit en colère contre lui-même. 'Tout ça c'est de notre faute. . .' se dit-il en serrant ses poings, mais quand il regardait la fille qui se trouvait devant lui, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose.  
  
« Tohru, je peux te demander quelques choses ? »  
  
« Oui bien sûr ! » dit-elle en retirant les dernières larmes de ces yeux brillant.  
  
« Est-ce que je pourrai te prendre dans mes bras pour te dire au revoir avant le temps de ta convalescence ? » demanda t-il avec la crainte qu'elle s'évanouisse.  
  
« Mais Kyo-kun, tu vas te transformer en chat ! » dit-elle.  
  
« Aucun risque. » Il s'avança, puis pris la fragile jeune fille dans ses bras forts mais chaleureux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la consoler, l'aider comme elle l'avait fait pour lui.  
  
« Nos sentiments pour toi ne changeront pas Tohru, jamais. . .Il faut que tu le saches, parce que tu as tellement fait pour nous. » murmura t-il à son oreille.  
  
« Merci. Kyo-kun »  
  
Kyo s'en alla des bras de Tohru et lui sourit, « je connais quelqu'un pour qui ça ne va pas être facile. Ca va être dur pour ce sale rat. »  
  
« Sohma-sempaï ? » demanda Tohru.  
  
« Pour toi aussi ça va pas être facile. Pas vrai Tohru ? » il continua « Quand tu es auprès de lui, ton coeur devient plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'est déjà, n'est ce pas ? » supposa t-il  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à sa remarque. « Tu as probablement raison. . . et je n'y peux rien. C'est pourquoi il est préférable pour moi de ne pas trop rester auprès de lui. Mais je ne pense pas que se sera très difficile pour Sohma-sempaï car il aime déjà quelqu'un. Cela me rassure un peu quelque part car le simple fait de le savoir heureux me suffit pour l'être aussi. » dit-elle.  
  
'Je crois que tu as mal compris Tohru. Même s'il m'énerve et que je le haïrai jusqu'à ma mort, il y a une chose que j'ai compris chez lui. . . C'est qu'il vit pour te protéger, parce qu'il t'aime Tohru. C'est pourquoi je t'ai laissé à lui. Parce que vous vous aimiez.' se dit-il en lui-même.  
  
« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. » dit-il finalement.  
  
« Merci ! » elle lui sourit.  
  
« Tiens quand on parle du loup » Kyo regardait derrière Tohru. « Rétablis- toi vite. » avec ça il partit avant même que Tohru ne puisse lui répondre. Elle se tourna ensuite pour voir ce qu'il regardait.  
  
« Bonjour Honda-san ! »  
  
« Bonjour Sohma-sempaï ! Comment allez-vous ? » demanda t-elle.  
  
« Mais. . . vous avez les yeux rouges ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Kyo vous a fait ou dit quelque chose de blessant ? » dit-il tout inquiet.  
  
« Non, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Kyo-kun n'a rien fait de mal ! C'est quelqu'un de très gentil. . . » défendit-elle.  
  
« Mais alors, pourquoi avez-vous pleuré ? » demanda t-il.  
  
« Eh bien. . . eh bien. . . Ah, ce n'est rien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Sohma-sempaï ! » dit-elle, puis elle continua « Veuillez m'excuser Sohma-sempaï, mais il faut que j'y aille, Hana-chan et Mitsuhiro-san doivent être en train de m'attendre. »  
  
« Honda-san ! »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Pourquoi. . . pourquoi m'évitez-vous ? Est-ce que je vous fais peur ? » demanda t-il désespérément.  
  
« Si je vous ai fait quelque chose de mal, veuillez m'excuser. »continua t- il.  
  
« Non. . . non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne voulais pas. . . Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » elle ne put se contenir davantage. Des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux mais avant qu'elles ne coulent, elle s'en alla.  
  
'Tohru..'  
  
*****  
  
Yuki attendait Mitsuhiro. Il se trouvait dans la cours arrière.  
  
« Salut Sohma-san ! »  
  
« Salut ! »  
  
« Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda Yuki.  
  
« Dimanche, le grand-père de Tohru lui a annoncé que son amie Uotani-san avait fait un accident de moto. Cette dernière n'a rien eu de grave, mais sous le choc Tohru a perdu connaissance. » raconta t-il.  
  
Puis il continua. « Mon père et moi sommes inquiets pour elle. Elle a perdu de nombreuses fois connaissance et à chaque fois son coeur s'affaiblit un peu plus. La raison pour laquelle je te dis ça, c'est parce que je sais que tu es la personne qu'elle aime. Quand elle est avec toi, elle est heureuse. Mais c'est aussi quand elle est auprès de toi que son coeur est au summum de sa fragilité. Si son coeur continu à s'arrêter, même s'il ne s'arrête que quelques seconde, il y a de forte chance que son problème s'aggrave voir pire. . . »  
  
« Elle a besoin de s'éloigner de moi c'est ça ? Pour pouvoir se rétablir ? » demanda Yuki.  
  
« En quelque sorte. . . Elle a du moins besoin d'un moment de convalescence, pour que sa santé s'améliore. Ce que je te demande c'est de la laisser pendant ce temps. »  
  
« Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour la protéger. Et s'il faut pour cela que je la laisse, alors je la laisserai. » Il se tourna vers Mitsuhiro. « Merci et prend soin d'elle. » avec ça il partit.  
  
Il sortit de l'université et commença à prendre le chemin pour rentrer vers Shigure. En marchant, il vit une personne assise sur un banc. Cette personne, il la connaissait, c'était celle qu'il aimait.  
  
« Honda-san ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda t-il.  
  
« Je vous attendais. Je voulais vous demander pardon pour mon comportement aujourd'hui. » dit-elle.  
  
« Mais non, ne vous excusez pas ! C'est moi, je n'avais pas le droit de vous dire ces choses. » répondit-il.  
  
« Nous voilà kit. » dit-elle en souriant. « . . .Mais je ne voulais pas vous éviter, ça me fait du mal de m'éloigner de vous. Je ne pensais pas que ça vous importeriez. Vous savez, je suis heureuse quand je suis auprès de vous. Mais mon coeur est si faible et si vulnérable quand je me trouve auprès de vous. »  
  
« Moi aussi, Honda-san, je suis heureux quand je suis auprès de vous. »  
  
« Je comprends que vous devez vous éloigner de moi pour pouvoir vous soigner. » il laissa une pose puis continua. « Il y a de nombreuses choses que je voudrais pouvoir vous dire mais j'ai tellement peur qu'en les disant vous perdiez connaissance. »  
  
« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution que de me les dire pour le savoir. » dit- elle.  
  
« Oui, c'est bien vrai, mais la peur reste là. Et je me sens faible et à la fois coupable par rapport à ce qui t'arrive. » répondit-il.  
  
« N'ayez pas peur. . . Vous n'êtes en aucun cas coupable. »  
  
Yuki sourit tristement.  
  
« Honda-san pouvez-vous me décrire ce que vous ressentez, pouvez-vous me décrire ce qui se passe dans votre coeur à ce moment précis ? »  
  
« Dans mon coeur se mêle de nombreux sentiments. La peur, la tristesse mais surtout de la joie. Je sens mon coeur qui bat fort et qui se réchauffe. Et vous Sohma-sempaï ? »  
  
« Je ressens ce que vous ressentez, il y seulement une petite différence. » répondit-il. « Cette différence c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un de spéciale à mes yeux. Auprès de vous j'ai appris à accepter ce que j'étais, j'ai appris à aimer. Vous m'avez donné tant de gentillesse, de réconfort et de chaleur. La différence qu'il existe aujourd'hui entre votre coeur et le mien, c'est que le mien porte de l'amour, de l'amour pour vous. . . »  
  
« Tu es celle que j'ai envie de protéger. Tu es la seule et l'unique. Tu es si précieuse à mes yeux parce que tu es celle que j'aime Tohru. » avoua t- il.  
  
Tohru le regardait avec des yeux grand ouvert, surprise de ce qu'il venait de lui confier. Son souffle s'était coupé.  
  
seelio 


	9. Parce que ce jour là

Bonjour ! g enfin pu taper ce chapitre entre deux révisions. Peut-être que certain le trouverons un peu bizarre où un peu long ? . . Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce qu'avant tout, c'est pour vous que j'écris cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser de petites reviews au passage ! (^_^)  
  
Nadia : Comme à chaque fois, je me réjouis de lire tes petites review ! Merci !!! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre !(Au fait, ton ordi à déconné la dernière fois ? Ou peut-être que tu voulais tout simplement plus me parler (-_-) je sais je parle trop parfois. . . Pardon.)  
  
Alice : (Seelio rougit) Merci pour ta review. Je peux te dire que ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de la recevoir et de la lire. Merci pour tous ces mots qui sont un encouragement pour moi. (^_^)  
  
« Honda-san, pouvez-vous me décrire ce que vous ressentez, pouvez-vous me décrire ce qui se passe dans votre coeur à ce moment précis ? »  
  
Elle se mit à réfléchir laissant un long temps de pose et se décida finalement à parler.  
  
« Dans mon coeur se mêle de nombreux sentiments. . . La peur, la tristesse, de la reconnaissance mais surtout de la joie. Je sens mon coeur qui bat fort et qui se réchauffe. Et vous Sohma-sempaï ? »  
  
« Je ressens ce que vous ressentez, il y a seulement une petite différence. » répondit-il. « Cette différence c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un de spéciale à mes yeux. Auprès de vous j'ai appris à accepter ce que j'étais, j'ai appris à aimer. Vous m'avez donné tant de gentillesse, de réconfort et de chaleur. La différence qu'il existe aujourd'hui entre votre coeur et le mien, c'est que le mien porte de l'amour, de l'amour pour vous. . . »  
  
« Tu es celle que j'ai envie de protéger. Tu es la seule et l'unique. Tu es si précieuse à mes yeux parce que tu es celle que j'aime Tohru. » avoua t- il.  
  
Tohru le regardait avec des yeux grand ouvert, surprise de ce qu'il venait de lui confier. Son souffle s'était coupé.  
  
*****  
  
-Chapitre 9-  
  
Parce que ce jour là. . .  
  
Yuki la regardait, il la regardait avec tant de tendresse. Il pouvait lire dans ses grands yeux marron, qu'elle était à la fois surprise et confuse par la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas exiger d'elle de tout encaisser d'un coup car ce qu'il venait de lui avoué suggérait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne pourrait pas comprendre mais simplement la susciter à se poser des questions. La seule chose qui le soulageait, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance.  
  
'Je me suis peut-être trompé. J'aurai peut-être pas dû lui dire tout ça !' se dit-il après réflexion.  
  
Tohru de son coté était restée sans voix. D'ailleurs son souffle s'était arrêté pendant quelques secondes. Elle était extrêmement surprise et ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Yuki venait de lui confier ses sentiments ? Pourquoi ? N'aimait-il pas déjà une autre personne ? La fille qui habitait autrefois chez monsieur Shigure ? C'est vrai qu'elle était très heureuse au fond d'elle de savoir qu'ils éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments. Cependant. . .  
  
'Je ne comprends pas. Vous n'aimez pas cette fille ? Il y avait tant de passion dans vos yeux quand vous m'avez parlé d'elle. Vous me mentez quand vous me dites que vous m'avez toujours aimez ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tous ça. . .' pensa t-elle. Des myriades de questions continuèrent à envahir son cerveau sans en trouver à une seule une réponse.  
  
« Sohma-sempaï. . . Qu'est-ce que. . . Je. . . Je ne comprends pas. J'ai. . . J'ai mal à la tête. . . Je me sens si fa-ti-g. . . » A ces mots, elle s'écroula sur les genoux de Yuki qui était assis à côté d'elle, l'esprit extrêmement confus.  
  
« Oh non ! Tohru !!! » s'écriat-il.  
  
Il vérifia très vite son pouls et remarqua aussitôt que son coeur battait normalement. Cela le rassura un petit peu.  
  
'Je suis vraiment le pire des imbéciles. Jamais je n'aurai dû te dire tous ça. Je suis vraiment un égoïste. . . Et je te fais souffrir. . .'  
  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il la ramener chez elle ? Oui, c'est sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. De plus les passants les regardaient avec un air bizarre comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foire et Yuki n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il la mit sur son dos pour la transporter jusque chez elle. Il marchait tranquillement quand soudain une voiture s'arrêta net sur la route à coté de lui.  
  
« Montez. » ordonna le conducteur.  
  
Yuki s'approcha.  
  
« Hatori-san ? Qu 'est-ce que tu fais ici ?» demanda t-il  
  
« Je suis passé voir Shigure. Mais dis-moi plutôt ce qui est arrivé à Tohru. »  
  
Yuki hésita. Devait-il dire que la santé de Tohru était de nouveau devenu précaire et qu'elle perdait connaissance lors de grosses fatigues ou d'afflux d'émotion ? Devait-il risquer le fait qu'Hatori puisse le rapporter à Akito ?  
  
« Je. . . je crois qu'elle était épuisée. Alors, elle s'est effondrée. » expliqua t-il.  
  
« Pose la sur la banquette arrière. Je vais l'examiner avant de la ramener chez elle. » dit le jeune docteur.  
  
Yuki lui obéit et fit ce que son cousin lui demanda de faire. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le cabinet d'Hatori.  
  
A l'intérieur, Hatori commença à vérifier la ventilation de Tohru, sa tension. . .Ce qu'il attendait par-dessus tout, s'était qu'elle se réveille pour lui poser quelques questions sur sa santé. En réalité, il était très inquiet et se sentait concerné par elle.  
  
« Yuki. . . Tohru perd souvent connaissance ces derniers temps, je me trompe ? » demanda le docteur.  
  
Yuki resta sans réponse à cette question. . . En fait il n'avait pas très envie d'y répondre.  
  
« Ton silence me fait peur. . . Cela me suffit pour savoir. » Le docteur ferma les yeux comme pour réfléchir, puis repris la parole. « Je ne peux pas t'obliger à te défaire d'elle ou même de te séparer d'elle mais Yuki, il est préférable que tu t'éloignes d'elle. Pour son bien. . . Toi, aussi bien que les autres. »  
  
« Je le sais. » répondit le jeune Sohma.  
  
« Tohru peut avoir des flashs back si elle reste aussi souvent avec nous. Surtout si au fond elle ne veut pas oublier. Cela pourra être dangereux. Si elle se rappelle de ce jour où elle a brisé la malédiction, elle retomberai sûrement malade comme autrefois. . . Malade à ne plus pouvoir se lever. . . » révéla Hatori.  
  
Les mots d'Hatori travaillaient dans la tête de Yuki. 'Alors je pris pour qu'elle ne s'en souvienne jamais. Je garde de bon souvenir du passé avec elle et j'aurai aimé qu'elle les garde aussi. Mais le présent suffit. . . La voir heureuse aujourd'hui me suffit.'  
  
Pendant ce temps, Tohru était profondément endormie et était au milieu d'un rêve. Tout était noir. Dans ce noir, seulement elle était visible, elle pouvait uniquement voir son corps. Elle était seule et avait peur.  
  
« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » dit-elle en courant.  
  
« Répondez-moi ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » cria t-elle.  
  
Elle continua à courir encore et encore à la recherche de la lumière. Mais jamais elle ne venait à elle.  
  
« Sohma-sempaï ! » s'écria t-elle dans le vide.  
  
« Maman ! Grand-père ! Hana-chan ! Uo-chan ! Kyo-kun ! Mitsuhiro-san !!! » Elle enchaîna les prénoms, les personnes qui lui était proche, elle les appelait au secours.  
  
« Personne. . . Personne n'est là. Personne ne viendra ? » dit-elle au bord des larmes. Elle tomba sur ses genoux, la tête baissé vers le sol.  
  
Elle entendit soudain des pas venir à elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir qui était cette personne et à sa plus grande surprise, cette personne était elle-même. La Tohru qui se trouvait devant elle lui tendait la main comme pour la relever.  
  
*****  
  
« Que comptes-tu faire Hatori ? Tu vas en parler à Akito ? » demanda Yuki.  
  
« Je ne pense pas que je lui dirai quoi que ce soit s'il ne me le demande pas. Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ? » Le docteur retourna la question.  
  
« Je pense que ce qu'il y a de mieux, c'est que je la laisse pour qu'elle puisse se soigner. Mais il est injuste que la décision vienne que de moi. Je veux qu'elle me le dise d'elle-même. Je veux qu'elle me dise que c'est mieux ainsi. » répondit-il.  
  
« Ce que tu lui demande n'est pas un peu difficile autant pour toi que pour elle ? » dit Hatori. Puis il continua. « Mais tu as sans doute raison, c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »  
  
« Bon, j'ai des papiers à remplir, je repasserai plus tard pour voir comment va Tohru. »  
  
*****  
  
« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tout est noir ? » dit- elle. Elle saisit la main qui s'offrait à elle.  
  
« Je suis tout simplement toi-même. La partie de toi que tu as oublié. » répondit-elle.  
  
« La. . . La partie que j'ai oubliée ? Comment ? Je. . . Je n'ai rien oublié ! »  
  
« Ma chère Tohru. . . Le noir qui nous entoure, c'est simplement le voile dans lequel c'est enfermé ces souvenirs qui nous étaient si précieux. »  
  
« Pourquoi j'aurai perdu ma mémoire ? Pourquoi apparais-tu maintenant à moi ? Pourquoi pas avant ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu à toi, mais toi qui est arrivé jusque moi. C'est toi qui m'as trouvé. . . Parce que tu veux comprendre, parce que tu ne veux pas oublier. Parce que ce jour là tu lui as dit. . . »  
  
« Jamais je ne vous oublierai. Tous ces souvenirs que j'ai de vous resteront à jamais dans mon c?ur, ils seront simplement endormis et un jour je voudrais être capable de les réveiller. Jamais je ne t'oublierai. . . » dirent-elle en unissons.  
  
Soudain la Tohru qui se trouvait devant elle lui fit un doux sourire puis disparu la laissant perplexe. Le noir laissa place à la lumière, et Tohru vit défiler devant elle de merveilleux moments aussi bien que des mauvais. Les scènes qui se présentaient à elle étaient imprécises et ne semblaient pas suivre une chronologie logique car ce n'étaient que des flashs. Mais cela suffit à Tohru pour comprendre certaines choses. . .  
  
'Est-ce que c'est parce que je vais mourir que je vois tout ça ?' se demanda t-elle.  
  
'Je vais bientôt te rejoindre maman ?'  
  
*****  
  
Yuki se trouvait au chevet de Tohru. Depuis qu'Hatori les avait laissés, il ne l'avait pas quitté. Il tenait sa main en espérant qu'elle se réveille bientôt. Il semblait qu'elle faisait un rêve assez agité car sa respiration était instable. Puis il finit par voir des larmes couler de ses yeux fermés. Il était inquiet pour elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'en vouloir.  
  
'Comme c'est dur de protéger la personne aimée. . .'  
  
Il regarda l'innocent visage de Tohru et avec sa main essuya les larmes chaudes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.  
  
'Tu ressembles à un ange. . . Pourquoi pleures-tu mon ange ? De quoi rêves- tu ?'  
  
La main gauche de Yuki tenait celle de Tohru tandis que sa main droite était restée sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas se lasser de la regarder. Il posa alors son regard sur les yeux de Tohru, guettant son réveil. A sa plus grande surprise, il vit des yeux marron chargés de larmes le regarder.  
  
« Yu. . . Yuki-kun ! » Elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant de tout son coeur sur son épaule. Elle était si heureuse de le voir. . .  
  
L'action de Tohru le pris de court. Il était stupéfait.  
  
'Elle. . . Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom ?' réalisa t-il. 'Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui est important, c'est elle. . .'  
  
Il commença à glisser ses mains à travers les cheveux de la jeune fille puis les déplaça pour les mettre autour de sa fine taille. Puis il commença à caresser son dos comme pour la consoler. Ils restèrent comme cela, l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que les sanglots de Tohru cessent. Yuki se recula laissant ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, il la regardait droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Tohru, qu'est-ce qu. . . » commença t-il avant de se faire couper la parole par Tohru qui avait placé son index sur les lèvres de Yuki.  
  
« Shhh » émit-elle doucement. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
En voyant son sourire chaleureux, Yuki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que peut-être, même si cela était impossible, que Tohru avait recouvert sa mémoire. Cette idée lui faisait un peu peur mais il pris la main de Tohru, celle qui se trouvait alors sur ses lèvres puis y déposa un baisé. Avec hésitation, il repris la parole pour lui poser une question dont-il avait besoin de la réponse pour affirmer ce qu'il pensait.  
  
« Tohru ? » questionna t-il.  
  
Elle lui sourit encore et avec un léger hochement de la tête, elle lui dire 'oui !'.  
  
Yuki lui sourit à son tour. Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Devait- il être heureux ou être inquiet de ce que pourrait entraîner le regain de sa mémoire. Des vagues de questions s'enchaînèrent dans sa tête en l'espace de quelques instant. Seulement, la seule chose qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire ce n'étais pas de se prendre la tête avec ces choses, ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était de se réjouir de ce moment avec la personne à qu'il aimait. Mais une question revenait. . . Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, elle ? Le temps qu'il pense à cela, sans s'en rendre compte, son corps était irrésistiblement attiré vers elle.  
  
Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et déposa sur chacune de ses paupières un petit baisé. Le coeur de Tohru battait si fort et la pression qui s'y trouvait était si grande qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas déjà évanouie. Yuki était tellement proche d'elle. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que leur nez se frôlèrent. Elle sentit son souffle doux et chaud caresser son visage pour s'arrêter devant ses lèvres. Elle sentait des courants de chaleur traverser son corps et son estomac se serrer. Elle avait l'impression d'agoniser sous son étreinte si douce, chaleureuse et enivrante. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur pouvait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Pour elle, la montée d'émotion que Yuki lui offrait à ce moment précis était plus grande encore que s'il s'était décidé à sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes.  
  
Yuki se rapprocha davantage d'elle pour briser la distance qui les séparait mais ne pu finir ce qu'il voulait accomplir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Au bruit, ils s'écartèrent l'un et l'autre afin d'avoir une distance descente. Tout deux rougissaient d'un rouge écarlate et étaient très gênés.  
  
« Tu t'es enfin réveillé Tohru-san ? Tu te sens mieux ? »  
  
« Oui ! Merci Hatori-san ! »  
  
« Je sais que je ne suis pas ton docteur, mais me permettrais-tu de te poser quelques questions ? »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
« Tohru-san, perds-tu souvent connaissances comme cela ? »  
  
« Eh bien. . .oui. A vrai dire ces derniers temps j'ai cette fâcheuse habitude. » dit-elle en souriant faiblement.  
  
« Mis à part cela, tu n'as pas de migraine, vertiges ou même des douleurs au coeur ? » demanda le docteur.  
  
« Non, rien de tout cela. Je me sens parfois très fatiguée. Mais ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je me sens très bien ! » dit-elle joyeusement.  
  
« J'espère que tu as raison Tohru-san. Fais tout de même attention car ton coeur peut réellement s'affaiblir si tes pertes de connaissance se répètent aussi souvent. S'il te plaît, ne néglige pas ta santé. Repose toi et par- dessus tout met toi le plus à l'écart de ce qui pourrait-être une source aggravant l'état de ton c?ur. C'est un conseil de médecin mais aussi d'ami. »  
  
« Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi Hatori-san. » dit-elle.  
  
« Au fait, combien je vous dois pour cette consultation ? »  
  
Cela fit sourire le docteur habituellement froid. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est moi qui t'ai emmené ici, tu ne me dois rien du tout. »  
  
« Je pense que je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. . . Plus, Je devrais rentrer sinon grand-père va se faire du souci. » annonça t-elle.  
  
« Je vais te ramèner. »  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. De plus, ça va me faire du bien de marcher un peu. » répondit-elle. « Merci encore pour votre gentillesse Hatori-san. »  
  
« Yuki, raccompagne-la. » ordonna le docteur.  
  
« M. . . Mais. . . » Tohru ne voulais obliger personne.  
  
« C'est ce que j'allais faire Hatori. Je ne comptais pas laisser Honda-san rentrer seule. » répliqua Yuki.  
  
Tohru et Yuki quittèrent le cabinet d'Hatori et commencèrent à traverser l'immense jardin de la propriété des Sohma pour se diriger vers la sortie, dès qu'il y arrivèrent, Yuki saisit la main de Tohru de manière protectrice. Elle le regarda puis lui offrit un sourire par son geste. Sans que ces derniers ne s'en rendent compte, de loin, par delà une fenêtre, une personne les épiait dans l'ombre. Une personne bien décidée à savoir pour quelle raison elle se trouvait dans la résidence ce soir.  
  
seelio 


	10. petit problème avec fanfictionnet

Eh oui, je sais que ca fait longtemps que g pas poster de chapitre. Tout ca a cause de mon ordi qui m a plante!!! En fait j ecrie cette note pour vous dire qu il semblerait que microsoft word 2000 ne passe pas tres bien avec fanfiction.net! g essayé de poster le chapitre 10 mais lorsque g regarde la preview, les caracteres qu il ne connait pas ont ete remplace par d'autre.  
  
Le e accent grave devient: è  
  
Le e accent aigu devient: é  
  
L apostrophe devient: '  
  
Bref tout les caracteres special sont remplace. J espère que je vais pouvoir arranger ca. En attendant, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews !!! A bientôt !Bisous  
  
Seelio 


	11. Emotions

Bonjour !!! Et oui, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avait pas posté de chapitre. . . Tout ça à cause de mon ordi qui m'a lâché (-_-) ! Mais g pu vaincre la machine en achetant une nouvelle unité centrale (^_^) !!! Et puis, un grand merci à Chibi sans qui je n'aurai pas pu poster le 10ème chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Chibi : Merci pour ton précieux conseil ! Je crois ke si tu m'aurai pas di d'enregistrer en page web, je ne l'aurai jamais su ! Sinon, moi aussi j'aimerai savoir avec qui Tohru va finir ! c'est vrai que je préfère voir Tohru avec Yuki. Mais d'un autre côté, j'aime beaucoup Kyo et plus je lis la suite, et plus le doute s'installe : Yuki ou Kyo ? Bref, Natsuki Takaya est vraiment une pro, et son histoire est de plus en plus intéressante ! Je m'en remet à elle… (^_^)

Zahnegirl : Je suis très honorée de recevoir une review de toi !!! Merci, ce que tu me dit me fait énormément plaisir ! Je te souhaite bon courage pour la continuation de ta fic !

Imari ashke : Tu as changé de nom ? c'est joli ! G un cadeaux pour toi dans ce chapitre. . . je ne t'en dit pas trop mais j'espère que ça te plaira. Arigato pour ta review !

Nadia : Moi aussi mon ordi m'as lâchement planté (mauvaise machine. . . il étais infesté de virus !). . . Merci, merci pour ta review !!!

Salomé li : Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le chap 9! Oh non. . . Tout le monde a deviné ke c t Akito. . . C'étais inévitable hein ? (^_^) ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé 1 review !

Siria black : Oui, c'est vrai ke l'ambiance est un peu triste mais il y aura du bonheur. . . Enfin. . . je l'espère. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me fais plaisir !!!

Sam : Merci pour ta blague, le pire c ke j'y ai cru !!!

-Chapitre 10-

Emotions

Il avait du mal à se réveiller comme chaque matin mais les rayons de soleil qui s'étaient timidement infiltré dans sa chambre l'obligèrent à se lever. Après s'être préparé, il finit par descendre dans la salle à manger.

« Yuki-kun ! Tu t'es enfin levé ! Tu as de la chance ce matin. Kagura est venu faire le petit déjeuner ! » dit le joyeux écrivain.

« Ah ?! » Il s'assit puis se tourna vers Kagura, « Merci. » il commença à manger.

« Yun-chan… Tu n'aurais pas vu MON Kyo-kun ? » demanda Kagura.

'Il a encore dû s'enfuir…' pensa t-il.

« Non je ne l'ai pas vu, il est sûrement déjà parti pour l'université. » répondit-il.

« Ah… » Kagura avait l'air bien triste. Kyo c'était une nouvelle fois enfuit pour ne pas la voir. Cela lui faisait mal.

'Comme c'est triste de ne pas être aimé par la personne que l'on chérit le plus au monde !' pensa t-elle. Elle sentait que ses larmes étaient prêtent à couler mais lutta contre cela. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Shigure et Yuki.

« Ca va Kagura ? » demanda Yuki. Elle était replier sur elle-même, de cette manière on ne pouvait pas voir son visage et avait l'air d'être dans une éternelle réflexion. En fait, elle avait l'air de déprimer.

« O-oui ! » dit elle en sursaut.

« Ah ! Au fait Yuki-kun, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir. Tu es rentré tard ? » remarqua Shigure, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Yuki-kun c'est trouvé une petite amie ! » chantonna t-il.

Yuki le regarda ennuyé en secouant la tête, la stupidité de Shigure l'exaspérait.

« Bon, je vais en cours. Encore merci pour le petit déjeuné Kagura, c'était très bon. A plus tard. » il se retira.

******

Tohru était arrivé à l'université, elle était en avance. De loin, elle reconnut quelqu'un près de l'allée de cerisier.

« Kyo-kun ! »

« Tohru ? »

« Tu es bien matinal, comme d'habitude ! Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici si tôt ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je pourrai te demander la même question ! Et puis, tu n'es pas en convalescence ? Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas venir nous voir. . . »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en te voyant. Pardon. »

« T'excuses pas. Ca me dérange pas du tout que tu viennes me voir. C'est pour ta santé que je dis ça. » expliqua t-il.

« Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi… » dit-elle.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu arrivé si tôt ? » redemanda t-elle.

« Ah… Heu. . . En fait, y'avait Kagura… » avoua t-il.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Elle n'a aucun contrôle. Tout ce qu'elle sait faire c'est me cogner dès qu'elle me voit. Un jour, elle va finir par me tuer sans le faire exprès. » répondit-il.

« Mais, c'est ça manière à elle de te montrer qu'elle t'aime ! »

« Si c'est ça sa manière d'aimer, je n'en veux pas. Elle devrait apprendre à se contenir un peu… »  reprocha t-il les mains dans les poches et le regard tourné vers le côté.

Tohru le regardait avec le sourire. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé quelques parties de sa mémoire, elle regardait Kyo du même œil qu'avant. C'était avec plaisir qu'elle le redécouvrait tel qu'il était avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda t-il.

« C'est toi. » répondit-elle.

« Ca y est, j'ai la tête d'un clown maintenant ! » dit-il l'air embêté.

Elle commença à rigoler. Elle était heureuse.

'Ca me fait plaisir de te voir rigoler. Ca fait bien longtemps que je t'ai pas entendu rire de cette manière.' Se dit-il en la regardant avec tendresse.

Soudain les rires de Tohru s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'en regardant Kyo elle entendit une voix au fin fond de sa tête.

'Tu as l'air bien joyeuse.'

Tohru s'écroula au sol les mains sur la tête et tout devint noir.

'Tu vas voir, tu vas regretter de t'être lier aux Sohma.'

'Souffre'

Les paroles cruelles s'enchaînaient dans la tête de Tohru et elle les absorbait comme si elle était une éponge.

Au même moment, Kyo s'était précipité vers Tohru. Il vérifia son pouls et sa ventilation. Heureusement, tout allait bien. Elle semblait endormi.

« Tohru ! Tohru ! Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce t'as ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! TOHRU !!! » dit-il en la secouant un peu.

« Merde ! » Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

'Tohru ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Si ton état de santé est si grave, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à venir en cours ?' se dit-il.

****** 

Tohru était allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Kyo, Yuki, Hanajima et Mitsuhiro l'entouraient et attendait son réveil. Ils étaient tous inquiet à son sujet.

Le sommeil de Tohru n'était pas tranquille. Elle tremblait parfois, ses yeux fermés se pressaient et sa respiration était instable. Elle devait être en plein cauchemar. Heureusement, elle finit par se calmer et quelque petit son commencèrent à s'échapper de sa bouche.

« A. . . A. . . »

« Tohru ? » dit Yuki qui était assis à côté d'elle.

« A. . . Ki-to-san… »

En entendant le prénom qu'elle venait de prononcer inconsciemment, Yuki senti son corps se figer et un grand froid le traversa. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle rêvait, mais il en avait peur. La réaction de Kyo était similaire à celle de son cousin.

'Oh Seigneur ! Je vous en prie, faites qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ce jour ! » pria Yuki intérieurement.

Elle commença à ouvrir lentement les yeux pour découvrir ses amis qui l'entouraient.

« Hana-chan, Mitsuhiro-san, Kyo-kun,Yuki-kun!!! Que faites-vous tous ici? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t-elle, toute surprise.

'Yuki-kun ? Depuis quand elle l'appelle comme ça ?' s'interrogea Kyo.

« Tohru-chan, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Mitsuhiro.

« Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis simplement endormie. » répondit-elle.

« Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Tu t'es effondré dans la rue !!! » remarqua t-il.

« Tohru, ne néglige pas ta santé s'il te plaît. Si Arisa était là, elle t'aurai obligé à retourné au lit chez toi. »

« Oui… » dit-elle.

« Ah ! Vous avez dû manquer votre heure de cours à cause de moi ! Excusez-moi !!! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils viennent de commencer il n'y a même pas 5 minutes. » répondit Hana.

« Oui, et je vous conseille d'y aller sinon vous devrez rattraper vos cours, ce qui plus embêtant que d'y participer. » remarqua l'infirmière. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe d'elle » continua t-elle.

Il commencèrent à partir, sauf Yuki qui était resté assis et semblait être sur une autre planète.

« Yuki-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda t-elle

« Hein ?! » 

Elle le regarda d'un air concerné.

« Rien, rien… » dit-il.

Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer à parler d'une chose dont-il n'avait pas envie.

« Tohru-san. . . »

Tohru lui souria. Elle aimait l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom mais il avait l'air préoccupé.

« Tu me diras ça tout à l'heure Yuki-kun. Il faut moi aussi que je te parle. Mais là tu dois assister à ton cours. »

« Oui. . . Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure. » dit-il avec résignation. « Repose toi et ne fais pas trop d'effort. » conseilla t-il.

Comme il s'était levé pour partir, elle tira sa manche pour qu'il se penche vers elle.

« Oui, c'est compris. . . Je me sens déjà mieux. Mais je t'attendrais ici. . . Mon amour de Yuki. » lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille de façon à ce que personne ne puisse l'entendre. On pouvait voir que ses joues s'étaient revêtu de rose et un sourire parcourait son visage.

Yuki sentit comme des petits picotements parcourir son corps dû au souffle doux de Tohru qui caressa son oreille. Il était aussi surpris par ses paroles affectueuses et se mit à rougir immédiatement. Son coeur battait la chamade et n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de la prendre dans ses bras et de la couvrir de baisers. Il ne le fit pas. Il avait beaucoup trop peur de ce qui pouvait arriver.

Il lui sourit d'une manière implacablement chaleureuse. Un sourire qu'il ne faisait rien qu'à elle, qui n'était réservé rien qu'à elle. Un sourire qui lui disait « Je t'aime. »

« Aller, vas-y, je ne veux pas te mettre plus en retard que tu ne l'es déjà. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

****** 

L'heure de la visite médicale quotidienne du chef du clan des Sohma était arrivée. Il attendait ce moment avec impatience…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Maître Akito, Hatori-san est là. »

« Très bien. Faite le rentrer. »

****** 

'Je me sens déjà mieux. Mais je vais les attendre ici comme ils me l'ont demandé.' se dit-elle.

'Tiens… Je me souviens plus de quoi j'ai rêvé. . . Je me rappelle seulement avoir rigolé avec Kyo-kun. . . Et puis. . . Et puis. . .'

'Tu as l'air bien joyeuse' Ces paroles firent sursauter Tohru. La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots lui faisait peur quelque part. Elle était à la fois douce, mystérieuse, terrifiante.

'Je. . . Je connais cette voix ?!' se demanda t-elle.

'Je connais cette personne ?. . . Oui. . . Je la connais. . . Je crois. . .' Se dit-elle.

****** 

« Bonjour Akito. » dit le docteur.

« Bonjour Hatori. » répondit-il un sourire surnois sur le visage.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda le docteur.

« Je me sens encore mieux maintenant que tu es là car tu vas pouvoir répondre à une question que je me pose depuis hier soir. » avoua t-il.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux » dit-il d'une manière très froide.

« Dis-moi Hatori, qu'est-ce que Honda Tohru-san est venu faire ici hier soir ? » demanda Akito.

'Je savais. . . Je savais qu'il allait me demander cela.' Se dit-il en fermant les yeux, cela lui donnait l'air de réfléchir.

« C'est moi qui l'ai emmené ici avec Yuki-kun. . . »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« La visite médicale de Yuki » mentit-il sans aucune émotion dans sa voix.

'Ne me le fais pas regretter Yuki. . .'se dit-il.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir Hatori. Tôt ou tard, je saurai ce qu'il en est… » déclara Akito.

****** 

Finalement, Tohru resta toute la matinée à l'infirmerie. Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Mitsuhiro-san et Hana-chan lui proposèrent de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle mais elle refusa. Elle avait encore quelque chose à faire, elle attendait quelqu'un à l'entrée de l'allée de cerisier.

« Que fais-tu encore ici Tohru ? C'est pas raisonnable de rester seule ici. Tu pourrais encore tomber dans les pommes ! »

« Kyo ? »

« C'est moi. Alors que fais-tu ? »

« J'attends Yuki-kun. » répondit-elle.

« Tohru, tu n'aurais pas. . . Enfin. . . C'est bizarre. . . »

« Oui ? »

« Non rien, laisse tomber. » dit-il. De loin, il vit Yuki arriver.

« Bon, je te laisse. Fais attention à toi. »

« KYO-KUN ! KYOOO-KUUUUN !!! JE TE RETROUVE ENFIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS MANQUE ! » cria une joyeuse fille qui arrivait en courant les bras grands ouvert.

« Oh non, pas elle… » murmura Kyo. Il commença à courir pour lui échapper.

« Où vas-tu Kyooo ? Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? » cria t-elle en le poursuivant.

« Tohru-san ! »

« Désolé de t'avoir fais attendre. » continua t-il.

« Mm. . . Ce n'est rien et puis, ça m'a donné l'occasion de voir Kyo-kun. » dit-elle.

Tohru et Yuki avaient convenu lors de la pose de midi de se rejoindre à la fin de la journée pour pouvoir discuter. Ils marchaient en direction du parc dans lequel ils s'étaient rendu lors de leur dernier rendez-vous.

Un profond silence les accompagnait. Peut-être voulaient-ils simplement se réjouir de la présence de l'un et de l'autre ?

« Yuki-kun. » dit-elle, brisant ainsi le silence.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi. Je suis heureuse que rien n'ait changé. » avoua t-elle.

« Je suis heureux moi aussi. »

« Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda t-elle.

Le visage de Yuki changea complètement. Son sourire laissa place à une expression d'inquiétude.

« Tohru-san, tu n'as pas recouvert la totalité de ta mémoire ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui. . .  Certain d'entre eux restent encore flou. Mais j'espère qu'un jour je pourrai retrouver ces souvenirs qui m'échappent… »

« Surtout pas ! » s'écria Yuki.

« Mais. . . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je me rappelle. . . Je me rappelle avoir promis à quelqu'un que je voulais garder le plus de souvenir possible, même les plus mauvais, même ceux qui me font le plus souffrir. Je ne veux pas perdre espoir parce que si je fais des efforts pour surmonter ces difficultés, un jour peut-être ces souvenirs deviendront des moments précieux. » dit-elle.

Yuki s'arrêta et saisit l'épaule de Tohru pour la tourner vers lui.

« Tohru, je comprends que tu veuilles te rappeler. Mais je t'en pris, il ne vaut mieux pas. Promet moi que tu ne chercheras pas à t'en souvenir. » lui demanda t-il.

« Yuki-kun. . . »

« Promet-le moi Tohru ! » dit-il avec inquiétude.

« D'accord. » accepta t-elle sans réfléchir.

« Merci. » dit-il à moitié soulagé. Il savait bien que Tohru n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses flashs et qu'elle pourrait s'en souvenir un jour ou l'autre. Mais la simple idée qu'elle n'allait pas faire d'effort pour retrouver sa mémoire le rassurait un petit peu.

« Tohru-san. . . De quoi as-tu rêvé ce matin ? » demanda t-il en se souvenant du prénom qu'elle avait prononcé dans son sommeil.

« Eh bien. . . Je ne m'en rappelle plus. . . Pourquoi ? »

« Non, pour rien. . . Et toi que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« Viens, allons nous asseoir là-bas ! » dit-elle en le tirant par la main. Elle le guida au pied d'un arbre où ils s'assirent.

« C'est déjà la fin du printemps. . . » remarqua t-elle.

« Oui, et c'est bientôt les vacances d'été. » continua t-il.

Cette fois-ci, c'est le visage de Tohru qui s'obscurcie.

« Yuki-kun, en réalité. . . ce que je voulais te dire c'est que. . . Je ne viendrais plus à l'université. C'est pour voir le directeur que je suis venu aujourd'hui. » dit-elle.

« A partir des vacances d'été, je vais suivre les cours dans un centre de rééducation à la montagne. Docteur Asano m'a dit que cet environnement était plus approprié pour moi, cela améliorerait mon état de santé. » expliqua t-elle avec le sourire. Yuki la regardait avec un regard indescriptible.

« Mais. . . mon cœur. . . Il me dit q-qu'il ne veut . . . Qu'il ne veut pas être séparé. . . de toi. » dit-elle avec difficulté. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il désirait la prendre dans ses bras ! Il voulait être capable de la consoler. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Elle pouvait perdre connaissance.

« Ne pleure pas. . . » dit-il d'une douce voix.

« Même si on est éloigné l'un de l'autre, je continuerai à t'aimer quoiqu'il arrive. Et puis, on pourra rester en contacte. . . Ne pleure pas. » poursuivit-il.

Les sanglots de Tohru s'amplifièrent aux paroles de Yuki. Elle était si heureuse et si fier d'être aimé par quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que Yuki. Ca lui en était bien égal de perdre connaissance ou de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de se blottir dans ses bras chaleureux, se sentir protégée et aimée.

« Yuki-kun. . . Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? » demanda t-elle timidement.

« Mais tu risque de. . . »

« S'il te plaît, j'en serai l'entière responsable. » dit-elle.

« Je me sentirai tout de même coupable. » avoua t-il.

« Hum. . . Très bien, je comprends. . . Tu as raison, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. » dit-elle tristement.

Yuki était dans un dilemme et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais sa raison lui disait de ne pas le faire. Soudain il revint à lui quand il vit que Tohru s'était levé.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda t-il.

« Je vais rentrer à la maison. » dit-elle en séchant ses larmes avec son sourire de toujours aux lèvres.

Avec les larmes et le sourire, Yuki ne pouvait plus résister et abandonna presque inconsciemment sa raison.

Il attrapa Tohru par la main et la tira vers le sol le dos face à lui. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

L'action de Yuki surprit Tohru. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle était assise le dos contre son torse et quand elle sentit ses bras l'enlacer, ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge écarlate. Mais elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment et remercia le ciel de ne pas s'être déjà évanouit.

'Dieu comme je l'aime !' se dit-elle

Il pencha sa tête pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Quel genre d'homme je serai de laisser la personne qu'il aime pleurer et ne pas la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui a si gentiment demandé ? Je ne serai qu'un idiot de te laisser partir alors que tu as besoin de moi. » murmura t-il à son oreille.

« Merci Yuki-kun. Tu sais, je suis très heureuse. . . C'est la première fois que tu me prends dans tes bras de cette manière. . . » avoua t-elle. Soudain quelque chose lui revint en tête. « Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi vous ne vous transformez pas à mon contact ? » remarqua t-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. C'était une porte ouverte au souvenir de ce jour, ce jour où elle a préféré le bonheur des membres du juunishi que le sien.

Il ferma les yeux et respirait le parfum fruité qu'elle portait. Il adorait cette odeur. Il se pencha un peu plus pour déposer un doux baisé au creux de son coup.

Au contact des lèvres de Yuki contre sa peau, aussi douce et légère que le pouvait-être les ailes d'un papillon, Tohru pu mourir heureuse. Tout était vide, plus rien n'existait, sauf elle et son tendre Yuki. Elle voulait que ce moment dure une éternité.

Finalement, il se retira et posa sa main contre la joue de Tohru puis la tourna vers lui. Elle bougea un peu pour trouver une posture plus confortable. Il descendit lentement sa main vers son menton et lui releva la tête pour qu'il puisse la voir droit dans les yeux.

En regardant à travers ses beaux yeux gris, elle pouvait voir tout l'amour et la passion qu'il lui portait.

Il caressa ses lèvres avec son pouce et elle ferma les yeux à la sensation. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se pencha lentement vers elle puis stoppa sa course à quelques centimètre de ses lèvres. Il hésitait encore, il ne voulait pas la heurter. Pour Tohru, la pression était devenue une nouvelle fois insoutenable comme la fois chez Hatori, mais là, son coeur allait vraiment lâcher quand soudain elle sentit les lèvres de Yuki se déposer timidement contre les siennes. Aussi douces que comme dans ses souvenirs. Si elle aurait été debout, elle savait qu'elle serait tombée à terre car elle ne sentait plus ses pieds. De plus son coeur était près à éclater tellement qu'il battait fort et vite.

Il se retira et la regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Il lui souriait, heureux de voir qu'elle était toujours consciente. Il lui caressa la joue puis les cheveux.

Il se pencha de nouveaux pour re goûter à ses fines et délicates lèvres rose lorsque soudain elle sursauta.

Il la regarda de peur d'avoir fait un faux pas. Les yeux de Tohru étaient grand ouverts comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Elle était effrayée, c'est ce que ses yeux disaient à Yuki.

« Tohru ? »

Elle regardait dans le vide. Il regarda autour d'eux mais ne vit personne. Il retourna toute son attention vers elle.

« Tohru, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Réponds-moi ! » cria t-il désespéré.

« A. . . Ki. . . To-san » murmura t-elle avant de tomber dans un noir complet.

« TOHRU !!! » 

Seelio

Pensez à me laisser de petites reviews !!!! Ca me ferai très plaisir ! (^_^)


	12. Peur de découvrir

Bonjour !!!

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre !!!! J'ai enfin pu trouver un peu de temps pour pouvoir le taper (Eh oui ! Je travaille sur une autre fics sur Escaflowne et puis je révise aussi pour mes rattrapages qui commence le 15 Septembre). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. 

Je tiens à remercié Imari ashke, Chibi pl, spiegel 1979, Lyly, Valeska, Kaoru, Clara, Haru-kun, Julie et Kiwidieu pour vos reviews/mails. Merci, c'est vraiment un encouragement pour moi. Cette fic et pour vous.

Bon, assez parlé, entrons dans le vif du sujet.

-Chapitre 11-

Peur de redécouvrir

Tohru était bien, au chaud dans son lit, elle dormait paisiblement. Après s'être évanoui dans le parc, Yuki la ramena en vitesse chez elle. Il était très inquiet à son sujet et le fait qu'elle ait une nouvelle fois murmurées le prénom du chef de leur clan avant de perdre connaissance n'arrangeait rien.

_'Si on ne se s'était pas vu tout à l'heure, rien ne se serait passé, je le sais. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si faible face à elle ? Ce n'est pas de cette manière que j'arriverai à la protéger.'_ Se dit-il en regardant le visage serein de la jeune femme.

« Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas Yuki-chan ? » Dit une faible et sage voix.

« Hein ? » Yuki se tourna vers la personne, surpris par cette question inattendue.

« Tu aimes ma petite Tohru-chan ? » répéta t-il.

« Co-Comment… » commença Yuki.

« Je suis peut-être vieux mais je peux voir à la manière dont tu la regarde que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Un regard chargé d'amour, d'attention et d'inquiétude. » Déclara le vieil homme.

« … » Yuki rougissait d'un rouge écarlate. Il était très gêné du fait que quelqu'un découvre de cette manière ses sentiments alors que lui-même avait mit beaucoup de temps avant de se l'avouer. En plus, parmi tous les êtres sur terre, il a fallut que se soit son grand-père qui le découvre. Yuki était gêné, extrêmement gêné.

Il hocha la tête pour affirmer ce qu'avait dit le grand-père.

« C'est bien… » dit le vieil homme.

« Comment ? »

« Tohru-chan a maintenant une santé fragile. Ainsi en a décidé la vie. Cependant… Elle n'abandonnera pas. L'amour qu'elle porte pour les autres et l'amour qu'elle reçoit lui donne la force et la volonté de vivre et de se battre. » expliqua t-il.

« Oui… C'est vrai. » Confirma Yuki.

La sonnette de la maison se fit entendre. Le grand-père alla ouvrir et revenu accompagné du docteur Asano et son fils Mitsuhiro qui se précipita vers Tohru.

« Que s'est-il passé? » Demanda le nouveau venu.

« Elle a perdu connaissance »

« Oui, je le vois bien. Mais comment ? »

« … » Yuki n'avait pas très envie de répondre.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il valait mieux ne plus l'approcher… Elle a besoin de temps pour se remettre. Je comprends que tu veuilles rester auprès d'elle mais sache que cela ne l'aide pas. Au contraire ça la rend vulnérable et son état peut empirer. » Reprocha Mitsuhiro.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Mitsuhiro-san mais de la mienne. Je voulais passe un peu de temps avec lui. Alors ne lui en veut pas s'il te plaît. » Dit Tohru à moitié endormi.

« Tohru-san ! » « Tohru-chan ! » Dirent-ils en même temps.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda le docteur Asano en s'approchant d'elle. Mitsuhiro et Yuki se reculèrent.

« Ca va… Mais j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a donné un coup de marteau sur la tête. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit le docteur en souriant.

Il l'examina pendant longtemps vérifiant pouls, ventilation, réflexes…

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien… Repose-toi, tu es simplement fatigué. Une dernière chose, as-tu perdu connaissance de manière répétitive depuis ta dernière visite médicale ? » demanda t-il.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. « Seulement ce matin et cette après midi. » Dit-elle honnêtement.

« Um… » Dit-il en se frottant le menton.

« Es-tu prête pour partir dans ce centre en début d'été ? » Changea t-il de sujet.

« Oui… Merci docteur Asano »

« Ce n'est rien. Il faudrait par contre que tu passes à mon cabinet quand tu en auras le temps pour faire des cardiographies. »

« D'accord. A bientôt docteur. » Dit-elle. Il sortit de la chambre accompagnée du grand-père.

« Je vais rentrer moi aussi. Repose-toi bien. Tomber deux fois dans les pommes en une seule journée n'est pas très prudent. Fais attention à toi. » Il posa une main sur la tête de la jeune femme puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Merci, Mitsuhiro-san. » Dit-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

Il lui offrit un sourire. « Pas de soucis. A demain Tohru-chan, Yuki-san. » Dit-il avant de partir.

Tohru dirigea son attention vers Yuki. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage son inquiétude.

« Pardonne-moi Yuki-kun. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété… Mais tout va bien maintenant. » Dit-elle.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser… Mais je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien. »Elle lui sourit.

« Je ne vais pas trop tarder moi non plus. Reposes-toi. » Il se leva pour partir.

« Yuki-kun ! Att… Attend ! » Il se tourna vers elle.

« Je… Je ne veux pas… Le fait que je sois malade ne changera rien entre nous, hein ? » Demanda t-elle avec hésitation. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Yuki était surpris par ces paroles dans lesquelles il put sentir le doute et la crainte. Bien sûr que sa santé n'allait rien changer. Comment le pouvait-il alors qu'il l'aimait tant ! Il voulait seulement prendre ses distances, un peu de recul pour son bien, pour la protéger.

_'L'amour qu'elle pote pour les autres et celui qu'elle reçoit lui donne la force et la volonté de vivre et de se battre.'_ Les paroles du grand-père surgirent dans sa tête.

Il se sentait ridicule à toujours vouloir faire des choses pour arranger la situation mais qui en fait étaient inutile. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été aspiré dans un cercle dont il ne pouvait plus se défaire. Tohru était malade et il ne pouvait rien pour l'aider s'il restait auprès d'elle, son état risquait d'empirer et s'il se séparait d'elle, elle en souffrirait et lui aussi.

Il ferma les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à des bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, peu importe les difficultés.

'Je ne mérite sûrement pas de désirer de ne pas la quitter et de rester auprès d'elle pour toujours… Mais c'est pourtant là mon souhait… '

Tohru attendait une réponse de sa part et le silence du jeune homme lui faisait peur.

« Non… Rien ne changera. Peu importe ce qui arrivera où ce que les autres pourront dire. Je resterai à tes côtés tant que tu en auras besoin. Je serai là quoiqu'il arrive. » Dit-il finalement d'une manière très douce.

_'Je ne sais pas si cela va nous mener quelques part, j'espère que je ne suis pas en train de faire une erreur, mais je souhaite la soutenir peu importe ses décisions.'_ Se dit-il.

«Yuki-kun… Je dois te paraître égoïste… »

« Tu en as le droit…. Mais à mes yeux tu ne l'es pas. Nous sommes ensemble… Je sais que je suis parfois distant parce que je ne sais tout simplement pas comment réagir face à toi, à ta santé. Si tu as cru que les choses avaient changé de mon côté, je te demande pardon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là. » déclara t-il.

« Yuki-kun… »

_'J'aimerai tellement t'épargner tout ça… Je me sens si misérable… Pourtant je ne cesse de penser qu'un jour tout ira mieux.'_ Continua t-elle dans sa tête.

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et les déporta jusque celles de Tohru. Elle ne manqua pas de surchauffer à ce geste et devint instantanément toute rouge, elle était surprise. ( Tohru n'est visiblement pas habituée aux gestes attentionnés de Yuki ^_^ ! )

« Tohru ? Que t'arrives t-il ? » Demanda t-il en la voyant tomber à la renverse sur son lit.

« Ce n'est rien… N-ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… »

« ? »

« Viens, approche-toi ! » Dit-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle puis de la même manière que Yuki l'avait fait, elle reproduit le même geste pour répondre à son baisé indirect. Il sourit contre ses doigts fin puis se releva.

« Je vais y aller, Tohru. Prend soin de toi… »

« Oui ! Fais attention à toi sur le chemin. »

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de partir.

'Maman, il y a une chose qui me préoccupe… Comment ai-je perdu la mémoire ?' 

De son côté, Yuki était sur le chemin de la maison de Shigure.

'_Je me trompe ou Tohru ne se rappelle pas d'Akito ? Dans ce cas, ça doit vouloir dire qu'elle doit rêver de lui sans s'en souvenir au réveil… Qu'adviendra t-il si elle ses souvenirs de lui, lui revienne ? Elle retombera sûrement malade, comme Hatori me l'a dit. '_ Se dit-il.

Il arriva très vite à la maison.

« Yuki-kun, tu rentres très tard ces derniers temps ! » Remarqua l'écrivain.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Répliqua t-il. Il s'apprêta à quitter la salle de séjour pour se diriger vers sa chambre quand Shigure repris la parole.

« Tu ne changes pas Yuki. »

Il s'arrêta net sur son chemin.

« … »

« Au fait, Je suis allez voir Ha-san aujourd'hui puis j'en ai profité pour rendre visite à Akito. Il m'a posé des questions sur la santé de Tohru-kun. » Avoua t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais Yuki, taches de ne pas te brûler les ailes. A la fin quelqu'un souffrira sûrement, alors n'agit pas à la légère. » conseilla t-il.

« … »

Shigure regarda Yuki se retirer.

« Seul Dieu sait ce qui va se passer. Mais j'espère qu'à la fin, Tohru-kun pourra trouver un peu de répit et du bonheur car elle le mérite. » Murmura Shigure qui était à présent seul dans la salle de séjour.

****** 

Il faisait beau et chaud. Tohru sortait de l'université pour rentrer chez elle. Elle avait décidé de continuer les cours jusqu'aux vacances d'été qui arrivaient à grand pas.

« Coucou ! » Dit-elle.

« Hé ?!!! »

« Tu as l'air soucieux Kyo-kun. » Remarqua t-elle.

« Heu… Pas vraiment. » Répondit-il.

« Oh… »

« Tohru… J'ai remarqué que ces temps-ci tu agis… Comment dire… On dirait… » Kyo n'arrivait pas à formule sa phrase de peur de faire une erreur fatale.

'Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je me doute qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire mais si ça n'est pas le cas, j'aurai gaffé et si je lui demande, elle va se poser plein de question… Et merde… '

« Heu… non-rein… Laisse tomber. » Finit-il.

« Ano, Kyo-kun ! Ce que tu voulais me demander… Ce n'est pas si j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ? » Dit-elle et cela le surpris.

« !!! »

Elle ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains comme pour prier.

« Je voulais te le dire… J'ai récupéré une partie de ma mémoire. Autrefois, je vivais chez Shigure-san avec toi et Yuki-kun… Ces souvenirs me sont précieux » Avoua t-elle.

« Comment sais-tu que tu n'as pas retrouvé la totalité de ta mémoire ? » Demanda t-il.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelques chose mais que j'ai peur de découvrir. Yuki-kun m'a demandé de ne pas cherché plus loin. » Répondit-elle.

'Je ne comprends pas moi-même tout ce qui ce passe où ce qui a pu m'arriver ! Que dois-je faire maman ?'

« Ne te tracasse pas pour ça… Et puis… Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de savoir tout ce qui a pu se passer. L'important c'est que tu es là et qu'on peut passer de bon moment ensemble non ?' Dit-il pour la réconforter.

« Moui ! Tu as raison ! »

« Au fait, tout va bien avec Kagura-san ? » Demanda t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et baissa sa tête. Il laissa un soupir de fatigue s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Elle veut discuter avec moi et je vais l'écouter pour une fois parce que j'ai décidé de ne plus fuir. »

« Mais c'est merveilleux Kyo-kun !!! » Cria t-elle pleine de joie.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, je ne m'engage en rien. Je vais seulement écouter ce qu'elle a à me dire. » Se défendit-il avec stress.

'Pourtant je trouve ça formidable… C'est la première fois que tu agis aussi bien à son égard. J'aimerai que vous soyez heureux…'

« Au fait, tu vas mieux ? Ce n'est pas dangereux si tu restes avec moi ? » Dit-il, tout inquiet dans son for intérieur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. »

_'La vie me montre une belle ironie. C'est auprès de ce que j'aime que je suis heureuse et que je me sens bien. C'est parce qu'ils sont là que je veux continuer à vivre. Pourtant, c'est auprès d'eux que mon cœur est vulnérable… Pourquoi ?'_' Se dit-elle

« Um… »

« Kyu-kun ! Kyo-kun ! KYO-KUUUUN!!!!!!!! » Cria une jeune femme de nulle part.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. Pourras-tu passer mon bonjour à Kagura-san s'il te plaît ? »

 Il accepta en hochant la tête.

« Merci ! Prends soin de toi et d'elle. A bientôt. »

'C'est étrange… Que s'est-il passé ? Maintenant que j'y pense, comment est-ce que j'ai perdu la mémoire ? Je n'ai pas fait d'accident ? Se pourrait-il qu'Hatori-san me l'ai effacé ? Mais pourquoi ? Aurai-je fais quelque chose de grave ? Une trahison ? Oh non ! Je ne mérite pas toute cette gentillesse venant de leur part…' se dit-elle, désespérée par ce qu'elle venait de déduire.

Elle était vraiment en train de se prendre la tête quand son regard et son corps se figea le temps d'une fraction de seconde, le temps pour elle de percevoir une image ou plutôt un visage.

Elle était tombée sur ses genoux, les mains au sol pour se retenir. Elle avait perdu l'équilibre. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts par la surprise du flash mais aussi à cause d'un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire… Cela ressemblait à de la peur, de la révolte mêlé à de la tristesse.

'Ce visage… Ressemble à celui de Yuki-kun… Pourtant…' 

« Mademoiselle ! Tout va bien ? » Demanda un passant.

'J'ai l'impression que c'est son total opposé' 

« Mademoiselle ? » Répéta le passant ne l'entendant pas répondre.

« Heu.. O-oui… Ca va aller… » Répondit-elle un peu dans la lune.

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Elle se releva et marcha lentement jusque chez elle.

'Pourquoi le fait de me souvenir de ce visage éveille en moi ce sentiment étrange ?'

Fin du chapitre 11

Seelio

Vous savez que vous pouvez me laisser des petites reviews !!!

Je pense que je ne posterai pas tout de suite le prochain chapitre et puis cette aventure touche bientôt à sa fin… _ 


	13. Une belle journée

Bonjour ! Je crois que ça devient une habitude chez moi de ne pas poster la suite de mes fics régulièrement… Heureusement, je viens de finir de passer mes exams de rattrapage et mon frère vient de réparer mon ordi ! donc me voilà enfin de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre ! (^_^)

Pour ceux qui lisent aussi mon autre fic d'Escaflowne « Notre destinée » je la posterai sûrement demain.

Miriam : Merci pour ta review. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre Tohru… _ 

Hiroko : J'en ai mis du temps, mais enfin voilà la chap 12. en espérant que ça ne te décevra pas…

Spiegel1979 : Ha ! Ha ! Ha! Comme t'es dur avec Akito (quoique tu n'as pas tort vu comme il est cruel !) !!! Chaque 'méchant' a ses motivations profonde. Je me demande qu'elles sont celles d'Akito.

RosePotter1 : Je suis très honoré d'apprendre qu'on t'ai conseillé ma fic (Seelio rougit). Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !!! ^^

-Chapitre 12- 

Une belle journée 

Il faisait beau et chaud, le soleil encore haut dans le ciel brillait de tous ses éclats. Les cours était finis pour la journée. Une jeune fille aux cheveux brun était assise sur un banc dans la cour de l'université. Elle semblait être ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tohru-kun ? »

« Hana-chan ! » S'écria t-elle en voyant son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tohru-kun ? » Demanda t-elle concerné puis repris « Que fais-tu encore ici ? .

Tohru la regarda, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Saki. « Ne t'inquiète pas Hana-chan, j'attends Yuki-kun ! »

« C'est vrai…Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi… Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait un jour capable d'ouvrir son cœur comme ça à quelqu'un. »

« Hein ? »

« Depuis le lycée, je le ressens car les ondes me le disent… Que Sohma Yuki possède un côté obscur, une sorte de chaos dont je ne peux percevoir les contours tout comme son cousin Sohma Kyo. Cependant, leurs ondes se sont récemment apaisé petit à petit… »

« Hana-chan… »

« Tu sais Tohru-kun, j'aimerai que tu sois heureuse… Je le souhaite vraiment. Alors peu importe ce qui va se passer, peu importe les difficultés, garde courage et espérance comme tu sais si bien le faire et puis n'oublies pas que nous serons là pour te soutenir, Arisa et moi. »

_'Car c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi. T'encourager et te soutenir ma chère Tohru.'_ Continua t-elle dans sa tête.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Tohru, elle avait aussi les larmes aux yeux. « Merci Hana-chan. »

Arisa entoura Tohru de ses bras et frotta sa joue contre la sienne. « Ce n'est rien ma petite Tohru-kun… Je t'adore ! »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Yuki sortir d'un des bâtiments de l'université. « Je vais y aller. De toute manière, on se voit demain matin chez Arisa ? »

« Oui ! A demain Hana-chan ! »

« A demain. »

_'Maman, je me rends compte chaque jour à quel point je dois me montrer reconnaissante, car j'ai la chance d'avoir des amis formidables ! … Maman…'_ Pensa t-elle.

Elle sentit soudainement des mains se poser délicatement sur ses yeux qui étaient alors fermé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de deviner qui était cette personne, elle le savait déjà. A la seule pensée de savoir qu'il était là, juste derrière elle, une joie envahit son cœur et son corps entier.

« Ah ?! Yuki-kun ! » S'écria t-elle toute heureuse.

Il retira ses mains de ses yeux. Elle se retourna avec un sourire angélique. Comment Yuki pouvait-il résister à cela ? La seule chose dont-il avait envie en la voyant, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et couvrir ses lèvres rose si désirable des siennes. Mais cela leur étaient interdit, du moins pour le moment pour le bien de Tohru. Elle devait se rétablir et c'est ça qui comptait le plus et puis, il était heureux de pouvoir au moins passer du temps avec elle, rien que cela lui suffisait.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre mon amour. » Dit-il.

Tohru devint toute rouge. « Ah… Heu, ce n'est rien… Heu… »

Il se mit à sourire en voyant la réaction de sa petite amie. « Ca te gênes que je t'appelle comme ça ? 'Mon amour' ? »

« Heu… Non, non ! … Pas-pas du tout ! » Bégaya t-elle.

« Bien. »

Ils sortirent de l'enceinte de l'université.

« Tu sais, je trouve que tu es vraiment très mignonne quand tu es gênée. » Il lui saisit la main l'entrecroisa avec la sienne. A ce geste auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, elle sentit de petit picotement parcourir son corps.

Ils marchaient en direction du parc. C'était devenu pour eux comme un rituel d'y retourner régulièrement.

« Yuki-kun ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment vont les autres Sohma ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne les aie pas vus. En fait depuis que je ne travail plus au restaurant. Kisa-san, Momiji-kun, Haru-san, Hiro-san, Shigure-san, Hatori-san, Ayame-san, Ritsu-san, Kagura-san et Kyo-kun. Ils me manquent tous beaucoup. » Dit-elle.

« Je suppose qu'ils vont bien… Je ne les vois pas très souvent mis à part Kyo et Shigure. »

« Ah… »

Il vit le visage attristé de Tohru. « Tu sais, tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison. J'essaierai d'inviter les autres pour que nous puissions tous nous revoir avant que tu ne partes pour le centre. » proposa t-il.

Le visage de Tohru s'éclaira  « C'est vrai ?! » Mais s'assombrit aussi vite « Je… C'est vrai que j'en serai très heureuse mais je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger. »

« Tohru, si je te l'ai proposé, c'est parce que ça ne me dérange pas, alors ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. » Dit-il.

« Mm... D'accord. »

Ils finirent par s'allonger sur le gazon au bord du lac et profiter un peu de la tranquillité de l'endroit.

« Yuki… » 

« Tu sais, il y a quelques jours de cela, j'ai… C'est étrange, le souvenir d'un visage m'est venu… » avoua t-elle.

_'Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que… Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie, faites que ce ne soit pas « lui ».'_ Se dit-il.

« Ah ? Et comment était-il ? » Demanda t-il avec la crainte de la réponse.

« Eh bien… C'est justement cela qui est étrange… Ce visage que j'ai vu… Il ressemblait au tien tout en étant différent ! » Répondit-elle.

_'Alors c'était bien lui… Akito.' _Pensa t-il.

Comme il resta sans rien dire, elle poursuivit. « Oui, Oui !!! Je sais que ce que je dis est incohérent… » Puis elle rigola nerveusement.

Yuki était choqué. En fait, il était submergé par ce sentiment qu'est la peur. La peur de perdre la personne qu'il aime et qu'il voulait protéger à tout prix. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler.

« Yuki-kun ? »

« … »

« Yuki… »

« O-Oui ? »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non… ça va. Dis-moi, l'as-tu déjà vu en temps réel ? »

« Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu… Peut-être qu'il fait parti de mes souvenirs dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. »

Yuki ferma les yeux et demeura muet. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça car il avait beaucoup trop peur que Tohru ait des flashs back de ce jour là.  Pourtant, il savait qu'elle allait s'en souvenir un jour ou l'autre et que dans ce sens, ça ne servait à rien de fuir le passer. Mais il avait peur des conséquences, il ne voulait pas la perdre, jamais… Il l'aimait trop. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il resta surprit de voir le visage de Tohru au-dessus du sien. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Yuki-kun… »

'Tu es pure… Aussi pure que la neige… Comment a t-on pu te laisser t'investir autant dans notre famille qui est tout à ton contraire sombre, obscur et maudite. ' pensa t-il. 

 _'Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal en te disant ça ? Est-ce que je t'ai mis en colère ? '_ Se dit-elle.

Il finit par retrouver sa voix « Tohru ? »

Elle se baissa lentement vers lui et ses longs cheveux cachaient maintenant leurs visages. Son cœur battait comme si c'était leur premier baiser, en fait c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait le premier pas pour lui donner un baiser. Elle avait un peu le trac… Mais elle voulait le rassurer et se rassurer elle-même en faisant cela.

Yuki de son côté ne savait plus comment réagir. Il sentait le doux souffle de Tohru se rapprocher de lui mais sa conscience était encore en conflit. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main s'était déjà déposée sur la joue de Tohru.

« Tohru, j'ai peur de ce qui peux t'arriver, de… » dit-il finalement, sa gorge extrêmement sèche mais fit interrompu par elle.

« N'ai pas peur. Ce qui devra arriver arrivera (elle a repris les paroles de Shigure ?). Je n'aie plus peur parce que je suis avec la personne que j'aime. »

Il glissa sa main dans les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui. Il releva légèrement la tête et finit par atteindre les tendres lèvres de sa bien aimé. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui ? Son corps s'était emprunt d'une douce sensation, son cœur battait très vite puis elle se retira. Ils se regardèrent puis il se releva pour prendre une position assise. Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'elle pour lui donner de multiple baiser qu'elle accueillit gentiment. Quand il commença à se retirer, elle se pencha vers lui pour sceller leurs lèvres une dernière fois. Il répondit immédiatement puis ils l'approfondirent pour le rendre plus passionné. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent à la recherche d'air. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent de cette manière et Tohru avait comme d'habitude les joues bien rouges où il déposa un bref baisé puis plaça son front contre le sien.

« Je suis heureux d'être avec toi. »

« Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi aussi. »

Soudain, des cris attirèrent leurs attentions.

« Maiiis !!! »

« Y'a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu ne fais que nous causer des ennuis Kagura ! »

« C'est parce que je suis si heureuse d'être avec toi mon Kyo chéri !!! »

« Tu me redonnes la main ? » demanda t-elle.

« Et puis quoi encore ! » rétorqua t-il.

Tohru et Yuki les regardaient s'éloigner, ces derniers ne les avaient pas remarqués.

'Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants ces deux là…'  Pensa Yuki tandis que Tohru pensait très différemment. 'Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux !!!'

« Peut-être que nous devrions rentrer. Il commence à se faire tard. » Proposa Yuki.

« Oui. »

Il la raccompagna jusque chez elle et ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée.

« Merci de me raccompagner ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui le ferai ! »

« Heu… Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Ca ne me dérange pas de te raccompagner, crois-moi ! »

« Oui… Je te crois, mais j'aimerai bien te raccompagner !!! Ca me ferai vraiment plaisir ! En plus je pourrai revoir Shigure-san et Kyo-kun. »

« Mm… D'accord. » Abandonna t-il. L'idée d'être raccompagné par elle ne lui déplaisait pas mais c'est le fait de la laisser rentrer ensuite toute seule chez elle qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup.

« Tohru, serais-tu d'accord de venir au cinéma demain après midi ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui, bien-sûr ! » Répondit-elle.

« Je passerai te chercher alors. »

« Heu… Et si on se rejoignait au parc ? Demain matin je vais rendre visite à Uoh-chan avec Hana-chan. » expliqua t-elle.

« D'accord. Je t'attendrais à l'entrée du parc à 14 heures ? »

« Oui, 14 heures. » répéta t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, pris sa main et y déposa un baiser. Les cheveux de Tohru se dressèrent. Ce n'était pourtant rien mais son corps ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Décidément, Yuki la surprenait toujours par ses actions attentionnées.

« Repose-toi bien Tohru. »

« O-oui ! … »

« A demain. »

« A demain » Il partit sans vraiment le vouloir, il voulait encore rester avec elle.

Elle le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. _'Il y a tant de choses, de questions que je continue à me poser. Mais, je n'ai pas le courage de te demander la moindre chose, car je sais que cela va t'embarrasser ou t'inquiéter. Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je retrouve la partie manquante de ma mémoire ? Pourquoi l'ai-je perdu au départ ? Pourquoi ne vous transformez-vous plus en animaux à mon contact ? Je vous ai fait du mal par le passé ? En pensant à tout cela, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai fait quelques chose de mal et c'est pour cette raison qu'Hatori-san a effacée ma mémoire…J'aimerai que toutes ces questions ne soit plus un tracas pour moi, j'aimerai ça ne prennent pas autant de place dans mon esprit… Mais je ne peux simplement pas ignorer tout ça... Je ne le peux pas…'_ Avec un air défaitiste, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma lentement derrière elle.

En marchant, il continuait à penser à elle, aux moments qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Il se mit à rougir lorsqu'il se souvint de leurs baisers…

_'Tohru ne s'est pas évanoui… Peut-être que l'état de son cœur s'améliore ?'_ se demanda t-il.

'Mais… Je me demande toujours si elle va bien… Tohru est toujours en train de sourire joyeusement… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. Le fait de ne pas se souvenir de certain moment de son passé doit sûrement la perturber. Je suis vraiment trop bête, j'essaie toujours d'agir pour son bien mais j'ignore totalement comment elle se sent… Je lui en parlerai demain…'

******

Tohru marchait lentement vers l'endroit où son Yuki l'attendait. La chaleur du soleil et le léger souffle du vent sur elle lui donnait une sensation de bien être.

« Quelle belle journée !!! » Dit-elle.

« J'ai été très heureuse de revoir Uoh-chan… J'aime la voir en peine forme ! Hana-chan aussi ! »

De son côté Yuki attendait patiemment Tohru. Il lui tardait de la revoir, mais elle allait bientôt arriver et cela le rassurait.

Tohru ne put s'empêcher de sourire toute seule. Les gens autours d'elle pouvaient penser qu'elle était folle, cela lui en était bien égal. Elle était si heureuse. Heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec ceux qu'elle aime. A cette pensée, seulement à des instants comme celui-ci, son esprit semblait s'être vidé de ses soucis. Elle voulait peut-être les oublier simplement l'espace d'une seconde car elle savait qu'elle devrait les affronter au quotidien.

« Vous avez l'air très heureuse mademoiselle » Annonça une voix effroyablement douce qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Elle se tourna vers le son de la voix. « Hé ? » 

Un jeune homme vêtu de noir, aux cheveux et aux yeux de cette même couleur s'avança vers elle.

En le voyant, les yeux de Tohru s'écarquillèrent, elle perdit sa voix et son souffle. Sa salive semblait manquer. Elle sentit ses jambes l'abandonner et s'écroula donc au sol avec comme seul support, ses mains.

« Tu as l'air bien surprise de me voir Honda Tohru-san. » Remarqua t-il avec un sourire machiavélique en voyant la posture de la jeune fille.

'Il… Il connaît mon nom… C'est … C'est lui… Celui que j'ai vu… Et sa voix… C'est-c'est celle que j'ai entendu il y a quelques jour… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi ma gorge se serre ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il anormalement vite ? Pourquoi ai-je… Ai-je peur ? Je me sens… Pourquoi ?…'

Elle semblait être perdue, désespérée, désemparée. Le sourire qui illuminait son visage quelques minutes auparavant disparut laissant place à une expression de peur, d'inquiétude. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et en rassemblant ses forces, elle retrouva sa voix.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Vo-votre visage… Je-je vous connais… »

-Fin du chapitre 12-

seelio


End file.
